La Wammy's House  histoires oubliées
by Jeremiah Hawkins
Summary: Rires et pleurs d'enfants imprégnés dans les murs, larmes séchées sur les couvertures. Les petites histoires de la Wammy's House. Chapitres publiés de façon à respecter l'ordre chronologique. !SPOILS! Actuellement : 6 One-Shot
1. L'arrivée de Mello 02 01 1997

Disclamer : Je ne possède aucun droits. Pour ce que je pense des disclaimers, se référer à l'épilogue de « histoire d'enfants écorchés » de Lou des Bois (je recommande cette fic).

_Message de Jeremiah : J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur cette fic – J'ai rarement écrit une OS aussi longue ! J'essaie d'améliorer mon style sans l'alourdir et, franchement, c'est pas si simple ! Je compte sur vous (du moins ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ce message ^^). Vous l'aurez compris, ma Muse, c'est Mello ! J'ai plus de facilités d'écriture avec lui parce qu'il n'a finalement pas le cerveau compliqué de L, ni le manque de réactions de Near (qui font qu'il est difficile d'écrire quelque chose d'intéressant sur lui puisqu'il ne fait RIEN ! Désolée pour les fans de Near)._

_PS : je réponds toujours aux reviews, du moins autant que possible !_

_Personnages :_

_Mello : 7 ans_

_Les différences d'âge sont officielles et calculées à partir des dates de naissance des personnages._

_One-shot 6 : L'arrivée de Mello (2 Janvier 1997)_

_Angleterre, comté du Yorkshire, quelque part en campagne_

Une voiture noire roulait, phares allumés, sur le petite route de campagne qui serpentait entre les champs. Il était tard, bientôt minuit. La nuit était fraîche mais le chauffage de la voiture empêchait les passagers de le sentir.

De passagers, ils étaient trois : le chauffeur, le propriétaire de la voiture et un gamin d'à peine sept ans.

Le chauffeur – un jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années avec une paire d'yeux très noirs répondant au nom de Brian – connaissait la route par cœur pour y avoir déjà conduit neuf enfants. Il était nouveau et ne travaillait que depuis peu de temps pour le vieil homme à l'arrière mais il aimait déjà cette vie. Il avait toujours rêvé de conduire de belles limousines comme les petites qu'il faisait rouler sur la moquette du salon quand il était petit. Celle-ci était particulièrement à son goût : luxueuse mais discrète et sobre. Un paradoxe qu'il savait apprécier. Elle ressemblait à son propriétaire.

Le vieil homme, assis sur la banquette arrière, somnolait dans son grand manteau noir, son chapeau mou sur la tête. Ses petites lunettes lui tombaient sur le nez, un peu au-dessous des yeux. Sa bouche et sa moustache blanche disparaissaient dans le col de son manteau. Quillsh Wammy – car c'était lui – ne prenait plus le temps d'admirer le paysage de cette route depuis longtemps. Il le connaissait déjà par cœur. Il avait escorté ainsi des dizaines d'enfants, de jour comme de nuit. Celui qu'il emmenait cette nuit-là en était un parmi tant d'autres, quoique plus doué et intelligent que la plupart. Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait dit L.

Le garçon, lui, regardait par le fenêtre. Il ne dormait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce décor qui, bien que sobre, restait beaucoup trop luxueux pour lui qui n'avait jusque-là connu que les rues de Moscou et l'orphelinat miteux où on l'avait confiné pendant quelques semaines. Il contrastait étrangement dans le décor avec sa vieille veste militaire un peu trop grande, son tee-shirt et son pantalon noir troués, ses cheveux blond-soleil sales et trop longs qui lui tombaient dans le cou en lui frôlant les épaules. Malgré son accoutrement, il était singulièrement beau. Un rayon de lune éclairait son visage pâle, retraçant le relief de ses pommettes hautes, adoucissant les contours de ses joues un peu trop creuses tout en mettant en valeur ses lèvres minces. Ses grands yeux clairs, voilés par une frange désordonnée couleur soleil étaient illuminés d'un éclat artificiel créé par l'astre nocturne. Cet éclat n'avait rien de naturel ou de ressenti.

Selon lui, Mihael n'avait rien à faire là. Il avait simplement réussi avec brio un test particulier qui visait à évaluer son intelligence et il était muté dans un autre orphelinat qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait que de nom. Les seuls mots d'anglais qu'il connaissaient lui avaient été appris sur le tas par Quillsh Wammy, le vieux monsieur qui était venu le chercher à l'orphelinat et qui dormait en ce moment même à côté de lui. Ce même homme qui lui avait fait miroiter monts et merveilles auxquels Mihael ne croyait plus depuis longtemps. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller dans un orphelinat pour surdoués. Aiguiser son intelligence, décupler ses capacités intellectuelles... Tout ça, Mihael s'en moquait bien. Cet orphelinat lui semblait un enfer comme un autre. Mais tant qu'on lui promettait un lit sur lequel dormir et un repas chaud gratuit tous les jours, il se laisserait ballotter d'un endroit à un autre, peu importe lequel tant qu'il ne risquait pas d'y mourir.

Instinct de survie. Toujours. Il fallait bien ça pour survivre dans les rues dangereuses de Moscou.

Pour l'heure, Mihael semblait calme et détendu. Il avait parfaitement calculé son attitude. La seule chose qui aurait pu traduire son malaise était peut-être la très légère tension dans ses épaules qu'il ne parvenait pas à drainer. Dehors, il apercevait la lune. On aurait dit le sourire angoissant du chat de Cheshire, du livre « Alice in Wonderland » de Lewis Carol, qui se trouvait d'ailleurs à l'heure actuelle sur les genoux de Mihael.

Ce livre lui avait été offert par Quillsh Wammy : une page en anglais d'un côté, la même traduite en russe de l'autre. L'inventeur avait pris soin de le lui donner avec l'alphabet latin et la phonétique. Mihael avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un support pour apprendre un peu d'anglais et pour l'occuper le temps du voyage jusqu'à son nouvel orphelinat, un « cadeau », comme on dit. Mihael n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau et ce présent l'avait beaucoup touché, malgré l'ironie involontaire qui s'en dégageait.

A cause de ses cheveux blonds un peu longs, il avait été surnommé « Alice » à l'orphelinat de Russie. Tous ceux qui avaient osé l'appeler ainsi se présentaient le lendemain en cours avec un bel œil au beurre noir signé « Miss Wonderland ». Mihael n'était pas « violent » comme l'avaient qualifié les surveillants. Il était fier. C'était très différent.

C'était cette fierté qui le poussait à se défendre, défendre son honneur et défendre cette croix qu'il portait comme une relique autour du cou. La violence, c'est le fait de vouloir blesser quelqu'un sans réelle raison valable, le faire pour un oui ou pour un non, presque pour le plaisir. Mihael n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Il aurait préféré qu'on l'appelle comme quand il vivait dans les rues, « Lakmus* », « Tournesol ». C'était plus valorisant. Un tournesol a toujours la tête haute, il regarde le soleil en face. C'était dans son caractère, rester debout, garder insolemment la tête haute juste pour faire comprendre au monde qu'il ne serait pas aussi facile qu'on le croit à écraser.

C'était gravé en lui.

Sur lui.

Dans sa tête et sur son dos.

Mihael aimait bien. Mais les choses ne se passe jamais comme on aimerait qu'elles se passent. Le garçon-tournesol l'avait apprit à ses dépends. Enfin, à présent, ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Tout le monde ici se moquait bien de savoir ce qu'il aimait ou non. Comme partout. N'est-ce pas ?

La limousine noire prit un virage. La rangée d'arbres qui cachait la vue disparut et Mihael aperçu un bâtiment dans l'obscurité. C'était un grand manoir, entouré d'un vaste parc clôturé, avec une croix en fer sur la pointe du toit. Mihael porta sa main à son rosaire et serrant la croix d'onyx entre ses longs doigts pâles et fins.

Un enfer comme un autre.

Tant qu'il aura de quoi manger et un lit où dormir, ça lui ira. C'est un toit comme un autre. C'est mieux que la rue.

-Regarde, on peut voir ton nouveau chez-toi d'ici, gamin » lui lance le chauffeur en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller son employeur.

« Je sais, je l'ai déjà vu » pensa Mihael, tout en restant parfaitement muet et impassible.

La limousine s'arrêta devant les grilles en fer forgé. Sur une plaque dorée étaient inscrits les mots « The Wammy's House ». Le chauffeur appuya sur le bouton rouge d'une télécommande et le portail s'ouvrit tout seul. Avec un très léger bruit de moteur, ils passèrent les grilles qui se refermèrent automatiquement derrière eux. Quillsh Wammy remua, sortant de son sommeil. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre.

-Ah ! Nous sommes arrivés Mihael ! » lança-t-il au garçon qui l'accompagnait en un russe parfait de façon à ce que le chauffeur ne comprenne pas quel était le prénom de l'enfant. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il regardait toujours par la vitre, imperturbable. Il écoutait le bruit des pneus sur le gravier. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Comme il n'avait encore jamais entendu le bruit d'un moteur de l'intérieur d'une voiture.

La limousine s'arrêta enfin. Le chauffeur descendit et alla ouvrir la porte à son employeur. Quillsh Wammy le remercia et sortit en faisant attention à ne pas froisser ses vêtements. Le chauffeur ouvrit alors la portière de Mihael qui sortit lui aussi en le remerciant. S'il était coutume dans ce pays de remercier les gens qui vous tienne les portes alors Mihael le ferait. Il risquait de rester là un moment alors autant s'adapter. Pour une fois qu'on ne le méprisait pas et que les regards qu'on lui jetaient ne ressemblaient pas à du dégoût, il n'allait pas cracher dans la soupe.

Il se trouva alors pour la première fois en face de la Wammy's House. La façade était belle mais simple. Pas de gravures inutiles, pas de dorures voyantes, pas de colonnes impressionnantes. Pourtant, un certain luxe s'insinuait sans clamer sa présence. A bien y réfléchir, il était comme la limousine : hautement luxueux mais tout en restant sobre. Cette conclusion arracha un petit sourire à Mihael. Quillsh s'en aperçu.

-Ça te plaît ? » demanda l'inventeur en anglais cette fois.

-Oui. C'est vraiment très beau ici.

-Tant mieux. C'est ici que tu vas passer les prochaines années de ta vie si tout va bien. Eh bien, entrons.

Mihael suivit l'inventeur jusque sur le perron. Quillsh ouvrit la porte à son nouveau protégé qui remercia et entra, puis il souhaita une bonne soirée au chauffeur.

Brian rentra dans la limousine noire et se dirigea vers l'hôtel de luxe que son employeur lui avait réservé et payé pour la nuit. En conduisant, il se prit à repenser au gamin qu'il venait d'emmener à l'orphelinat. Ce môme n'était pas comme les autres. Il avait un regard clair et sombre à la fois, assuré, confiant. Un paradoxe vivant. On avait l'impression qu'il enregistrait la moindre seconde comme le ferait une machine. Sauf que contrairement à une machine, il saurait s'en resservir. Ouais, un bien drôle de gamin. Brian changea de sujet et se mit à penser au délicieux repas qui l'attendait à l'hôtel.

Après avoir refermé la porte de la Wammy's House derrière lui, Quillsh s'adressa à Mihael.

-Je t'ai dit à peu près tout ce que tu devais savoir sur cet endroit. Il y a juste une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite.

-Laquelle ?

-Ici, personne ne doit connaître ton vrai nom : ni les adultes, ni les autres enfants. Peu importent les circonstances, ne donne jamais ton nom à qui que ce soit. Fais-en ce que tu veux : oublie-le ou garde-le pour toi, mais quoi qu'il arrive, personne d'autre ne doit savoir. Tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dis ?

Mihael hocha la tête.

-Bien. Avant que je ne t'emmène voir Roger – le directeur – est-ce que tu as des questions ?

-Oui.

-Je t'écoute.

-Quel est mon nom d'emprunt ?

-Ici, tu t'appelles Mello. Je comptait sur Roger pour te le dire mais si tu le demande, je te le dis.

-Mello, ? Comme _Mellow*_ ? Qui a choisi ce nom-là ?

-C'est L.

-Je vois. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de révéler mon nom aux autres ?

-Si L a vu juste, tu devrais le deviner par-toi même assez vite. Tu as d'autres questions ?

-Oui, une dernière : pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venus chercher un simple gamin des rues dans un orphelinat miteux de Russie simplement pour l'amener dans un orphelinat de luxe en Angleterre ?

-Je te l'ai dit : tu es un génie. Tu es beaucoup plus intelligent que les autres enfants de ton âge. Je t'ai amené ici pour permettre à ton potentiel de se développer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez en retour ?

L'expression du visage de Quillsh changea. Le seul à lui avoir un jour posé une telle question était L en personne. De façon générale, les autres enfants se contentaient d'être reconnaissants, de remercier à n'en plus finir ou de se murer dans la méfiance la plus totale. Jamais de se demander ce qu'on voulait d'eux en échange. Était-ce l'expérience de la rue qui différenciait ce garçon des autres ? Ou avait-il vraiment des capacités aussi exceptionnelles que celles de L en personne ? Quillsh s'interrogerait longtemps sur la question par la suite. Sur le moment, il se contenta de répondre :

-Mon objectif est de créer un monde meilleur. J'ai créé de nombreux orphelinats à travers le monde pour les enfants, j'ai aidé au financement d'écoles et d'hôpitaux, j'ai organisé des expéditions humanitaires partout sur le globe, j'ai passé ma vie à inventer des objets qui facilitent la vie des hommes... Malheureusement, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai vieilli et je ne serais pas éternel. Il me faut des gens pour prendre la relève. Ainsi, il n'y a dans cet orphelinat que des jeunes génies, des êtres extrêmement intelligents, bien plus que moi. On les instruit, on leur apprend nos valeurs et, à leur sortie, on finance leur projet pour peu qu'il tienne la route et qu'il ne nuise pas à l'humanité. Ainsi, je peux être sûr qu'à ma mort, il y aura quand même des gens pour s'assurer que le monde ne sombre pas dans le chaos et la folie.

Il y eu un silence. Mihael – nouvellement rebaptisé Mello – observa Quillsh en silence. Quillsh soutenait ce regard de glace sans le comprendre. Le visage du garçon exprimait tant d'émotions différentes et contradictoires à la fois qu'il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Au bout de quelques secondes, Mihael baissa les yeux.

-Jamais j'aurais cru que des gens comme vous existaient.

-Ils existent. Et pour peu que je sache, tous les adultes de cet orphelinat partagent mon idéal. Nous dédions notre vie à ce but. A présent, si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, nous allons voir Roger.

Quillsh monta des escaliers, traversa des couloirs, désignant de temps à autre une porte comme étant les cuisines, la salle à manger, la salle de musique, la bibliothèque, la chapelle (qui intéressa d'ailleurs beaucoup Mihael). Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte semblable à n'importe quelle autre. L'inventeur frappa et, presque aussitôt, on vint lui ouvrir.

En voyant le vieil homme apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte Mihael se dit que décidément, l'idéal du monde meilleur était un idéal pour les vieux ! Lui-même, le monde meilleur, il s'en moquait bien ! L'important était d'avoir le ventre plein et un endroit où dormir en sécurité. Ou alors c'était un idéal de riches, à voir.

-Quillsh ! Je t'attendais plus tôt ! s'exclama le dénommé Roger.

-Désolé Roger. Notre avion avait du retard, répondit Quillsh.

-Peu importe. C'est notre nouvelle recrue ?

-Oui. Mello, je te présente Roger, le directeur de cet orphelinat.

Mihael salua poliment avec un sourire que lui rendit le vieux directeur.

-Natashka va s'occuper de toi.

La susnommée apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'agissait d'une petite femme replète aux longs cheveux roux rassemblés en une natte et au visage enjoué piqué d'une multitude de tâches de rousseur. Elle arriva tout sourire devant Mihael, le prit par la main et l'emmena avec elle sans plus de cérémonies. Il n'eut pas même le temps ni de saluer ni de remercier qui que ce soit. Tant mieux : il n'en a avait pas la moindre envie. Pas qu'il soit impoli, simplement qu'en Russie on ne faisait pas tant de cérémonies.

-Alors comme ça tu viens de Moscou ? Lui demanda soudain Natashka après un silence de plusieurs minutes.

-Ou... Oui.

-Alors on est du même pays. Je suis née en Angleterre mais ma mère était de Saint-Pétersbourg. Ravie de te rencontrer Mello. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que tu prennes une douche, que tu changes de vêtements et que je te conduise à ta chambre. Exceptionnellement et comme tu es arrivé très tard, tu auras droit de dormir aussi longtemps que tu veux, juste pour ce soir. Sinon il faudra te lever avant sept heures tous les matins, sauf les week-ends et pendant les vacances où tu peux dormir jusqu'à neuf heures à moins que tu ne veuilles pas de petit-déjeuné. Tu as besoin que je répète ?

Mihael comprit que cette femme avait l'habitude des enfants précoces : elle donnait toutes les information utiles et nécessaires et, faisait une pause et demandait si elle devait répéter. faisait la même chose.

-Non, c'est bon, j'ai retenu.

Alors qu'il y a une demi-heure à peine Mihael se sentait mal à l'aise dans la limousine de Quillsh Wammy, il se sentait maintenant étrangement paisible, à suivre cette femme à peine plus grande que lui dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat qui serait sa maison pendant les années à venir, pour reprendre l'expression de . Il contrastait pourtant toujours autant dans les décor, ses grosses rangers trouées claquant sur le plancher qui accueillait habituellement de petits pieds d'enfants innocents.

Natashka s'arrêta devant une porte en bois.

-Là, c'est les douches des garçons.

Elle entra, Mihael suivit.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mihael entra dans une vraie salle de bains. Celle de l'orphelinat où il était avant ne comptait pas : trop sale, trop délabrée et pas assez « salle de bains ». Celle-ci par contre était une vraie salle de bains. Authentique ! Des douches étaient alignées sur un mur carrelé blanc, divisées entre elles par de grandes plaques de verre flou et cachée aux arrivants par des rideaux plastifiés. Peut-être même qu'il y avait l'eau chaude ! Une douche d'eau chaude ! Mihael en avait souvent entendu parler à l'orphelinat mais n'en avait encore jamais pris, faute de douches procurant ce luxe.

-Déshabille-toi et passe-moi tes vêtements. On va t'en trouver d'autres.

-Est-ce que j'aurais le droit de garder mon _tchotki*_ ?

-Ton quoi ?

-Mon _tchotki_, répéta Mihael en désignant le rosaire qu'il portait autour du cou.

-Ah, ton chapelet ? Oui, aucun problème, répondait Natashka.

Mihael commença à obtempérer et entreprit de se déshabiller. Prendre une douche, chaude ou froide, était un privilège, un plaisir et, aux yeux du jeune russe, un luxe. La pudeur passait après. Il laissa sa vieille veste militaire volée à un gamin mort de froid dans une impasse glisser de ses épaules et tomber à terre. Puis il passa ton tee-shirt ramassé dans un container à ordures par-dessus sa tête pour le retirer. Il délassa ses vieilles rangers trouées et les jeta avec le reste avant de porter ses mains à son pantalon. Il défit le bouton et ouvrit la braguette pour le retirer lui aussi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un vieux caleçon qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre lui aussi les vêtements déjà au sol.

La pudeur passait après.

Il ne portait plus rien d'autre que son rosaire autour du cou. Un très beau rosaire noir et rouge, avec une croix en onyx, des perles en verre noir et quelques-unes en grenat. Il s'était toujours débrouillé pour le garder avec lui, ne pas se le faire voler ni le perdre. Il avait une certitude : c'était celui de sa mère, dont il ne gardait pourtant aucun souvenir. Peut-être une esquisse de sourire, de vagues berceuses murmurées dans le noir et l'odeur estompée de longs cheveux blonds. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve, une illusion ? Peu importait : ce rosaire était la seule chose qu'il tenait à garder.

Natashka, qui n'avait pas regardé Mihael pendant qu'il se déshabillait, s'approcha ses vêtements, saisit le tee-shirt à bout de bras et le regarda avec un dégoût mal dissimulé.

-Je crois que je vais brûler tes anciens vêtements. Ça ne te gêne pas j'espère ?

Mihael fit signe que non.

-Tant mieux. Rien que ce tee-shirt est un vrai nid à bactéries. Bon, suis-moi, et... Oh mon Dieu ! Mais où est-ce que tu t'es fait faire ça ?

-De quoi ?

-Ce tatouage, là dans ton dos !

En effet, sur la peau d'enfant délicate du haut du dos de Mihael, on pouvait voir tatoué à l'encre noire un mot en russe : _ЛАКМУС_.

-C'est un cadeau d'un chef de gang à Moscou qui était aussi tatoueur, annonça fièrement le garçon. Comme je l'avais aidé et que grâce à moi ses ventes d'ecstasy avaient augmenté, il m'a offert ce tatouage.

-Mais c'est affreux ! Tu as à peine sept ans ! A quel âge t'a-t-il fait cette horreur, cet espèce de psychopathe ? Et si ça s'était infecté ? Il suffit de peu pour que...

Elle s'arrêta. Dans les yeux de Mihael s'était allumé une lueur qui montrait très clairement qu'il était blessé. Et furieux.

-C'est pas affreux ! Et c'est pas une horreur ! Et d'abord Vassili c'est pas un psychopathe ! Si il avait pas été là je serait mort de froid l'hiver dernier ! Je vous interdit de l'insulter ! Et d'abord, ce tatouage, c'est la preuve que je suis fort et courageux et que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai sept ans que je suis plus bête que les adultes !

Natashka se figea. Elle se rappela que Roger lui avait maintes fois recommandé de ne pas froisser les jeunes génies qui arrivaient à l'orphelinat. Or celui-ci était visiblement susceptible sur certains sujets. A commencer par le tatouage. Si elle ne rattrapait pas le coup, il pourrait y avoir de lourdes conséquences par l'avenir. Il fallait à tout prix que cet enfant se sente compris et accepté. Mais n'empêche, un enfant tatoué à moins de set ans...

Elle se reprit.

-Excuse-moi. C'est juste que, tu vois, ici c'est inconcevable de tatouer un enfant de ton âge. J'ai eu peur qu'il t'ai fait ça contre ta volonté. A quel âge est-ce que tu t'es fait tatouer ? C'est toi qui a demandé.

-C'était il y a six ou sept mois je crois. J'avais six ans et demi. Je n'avais rien demandé. Un jour il m'a dit de le suivre. Il m'a emmené là où il tatoue les gens et m'a dit que si j'étais d'accord il allait me faire un cadeau pour me récompenser de mon travail pour lui. J'étais d'accord et il m'a tatoué.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est ton nom ?

-Pas vraiment. C'est « Lakmus ». Ça veut dire « Tournesol ». Vassili m'appelait tout le temps comme ça. Il m'a dit que ça m'aiderait à me rappeler qui je suis.

-Et ça ne t'as pas fait mal ?

-Si. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie, mais je n'ai ni crié, ni pleuré. Question d'honneur.

Natashka n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Elle avait devant elle un gamin de sept ans avec la force mentale d'un adulte de quarante. Même à la Wammy's House, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on voit souvent.

-Et tous ces bleus ?

-C'est quand je me battais à l'orphelinat.

-Ici, tu ne te battras pas, nous sommes bien d'accord ?

-Je ne me bats pas sans raison. Quand on me vole ma barre de chocolat ou qu'on me cherche par contre je sais me défendre ! C'est qu'on n'en avait qu'une par semaine et que le chocolat ça me calme.

-Tu ne dois pas te battre du tout ici. C'est clair ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de me défendre ? C'est ça l'Angleterre ? Quelle pays de poules mouillées* !

-On ne t'empêchait pas de te battre dans ton ancien orphelinat ?

-Si, quand ça allait trop loin, mais personne ne m'a jamais empêché de me défendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu appelles aller trop loin ?

-Quand ça tournait en combat au couteau.

Sur le coup, la seule chose que pu penser Natashka fut : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gosse ? À l'entendre on dirait que ce n'est pas un enfant mais un ex-dealer de drogue qui sort de prison ».

-Bon, on en reparlera plus tard. Et lave-toi bien les cheveux !

-D'accord.

Mihael entra dans une des cabines de douches. Il fut immédiatement surpris : il y avait deux poignées. Une bleue et une rouge. Sur toutes les douches qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici, il n'y en avait qu'une. Il supposa par la couleur que, sans doute, le bleu symbolisait l'eau froide et le rouge l'eau chaude. Non, ce serait trop beau.

-Il y a de l'eau chaude ? demanda-t-il à travers le rideau.

-Bien sûr ! Quelle question !

Mihael avança la main, tourna le robinet d'eau froide. L'eau tomba immédiatement du pommeau sur la tête. L'eau glacée ruisselait sur ses cheveux, ses épaules, tout son corps. Pas besoin d'attendre que l'eau arrive ni de frapper les tuyaux pour la faire passer. L'eau était terriblement froide. En quelques secondes, Mihael fut gelé et tremblait comme une feuille, mais c'était un froid rassurant, habituel.

Ses yeux se rivèrent sur le robinet d'eau chaude. Il avança la main et le tourna.

Pendant quelques secondes il ne se passa rien, puis Mihael sentit clairement l'eau glaciale se réchauffer petit à petit. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Était-ce bien possible ? Il tourna un peu plus le robinet : l'eau chauffa encore. Il continua jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne brûlante, lui rougisse la peau, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Toute cette chaleur, c'était si bon ! Le garçon-tournesol ferma les yeux et leva le visage vers le pommeau de la douche. L'eau heurtait sa peau pâle, coulait tout le long de son cou et de son dos, sur ses bras, son torse, son rosaire, réchauffait jusqu'à ses jambes et ses pieds d'habitude toujours gelés même au fond de ses bottes. Il y avait de la vapeur partout, il se serait crû dans un cocon d'eau et de fumée.

Il resta debout, sous cette pluie chaude, pendant de longues minutes, appréciant la chaleur qui déliait ses muscles et son esprit. C'était bon, si bon ! Meilleur encore que le pansement et le sommeil auxquels il avait eu droit après avoir été tatoué.

Quand il baissa la tête pour prendre sa respiration, il aperçu le savon. Il coupa l'eau, prit la bouteille et en fit couler dans sa main. C'était froid, mais ça sentait bon. Ça sentait la fleur. Laquelle ? Aucune idée. Quelle importance après tout ? C'était marrant le savon liquide. C'était différent de celui en brique : c'était plus facile à étaler, ça faisait plein de mousse...

Mihael prit un véritable plaisir à se laver. Retirer toute cette crasse passée, frottant jusqu'à s'en rougir la peau. Il aima se laver les cheveux, passer ses mains dans sa crinière d'or, frotter, sentir le shampoing devenir de la mousse, couler dans sou cou et aux limites de son visages. Il devait ressembler à un bonhomme en mousse à la fin.

Lorsqu'il refit couler l'eau chaude et qu'il sentit le savon couler sur lui en s'enfuir par la bouche du conduit, il se sentit vraiment propre pour la première fois de sa vie. Ça faisait beaucoup de premières fois en peu de temps et que c'était tant mieux. Il ne voulait plus vivre comme avant.

Il sortit enfin, trempé de la tête aux pieds, dégoulinant d'eau. Natashka l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette blanche. Elle était douce et chaude car elle l'avait faite chauffer. C'était différent des torchons sales et rêches de l'ancien orphelinat de Mihael. Tout était si différent ici...

Pendant qu'il s'essuyait le corps, Natashka frottait ses cheveux avec une autre serviette plus petite.

-Voilà gamin ! Tes cheveux son quand même plus beau quand ils sont propres ! J'aimerai bien avoir les mêmes. Tiens, prend ça et coiffe-toi. On dirait un épouvantail.

Pendant que Mihael commençait à passer la brosse que Natashka lui tendait dans ses cheveux encore légèrement humides, la jeune femme se dirigeait vers un placard. Elle fouilla quelques minutes avant de ressortir avec un pyjama noir qui avait l'air on ne peut plus neuf. Il rappela à Mihael ceux qu'il apercevait souvent tout beaux et tout soyeux dans les vitrines des magasins où on ne le laissait pas entrer.

-Et voilà ton pyjama. Tu vas bien dormir avec ça : cent pour cent coton ! Crois-moi, ça tient chaud en hiver et c'est bon pour dormir en été. Ça va te changer des horreurs que tu portais avant ta douche.

Mihael prit le haut de pyjama que Natashka lui tendait. C'était si doux, si agréable au toucher ! Il le porta à son visage et s'aperçut qu'il sentait bon la lessive. On l'aurait lavé... pour lui ? Rien que pour lui ?

Une fois habillé, coiffé, quand il se vit dans le miroir que lui montrait Natashka, il ne se reconnu plus. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus en entrelacs brouillon mais retombaient sur ses épaules sans nœuds. Ses nouveau vêtements laissaient sa clavicule découverte et lui donnaient l'air moins l'air d'un jeune voleur à la tire. Mihael ne se trouvait plus très... Mihael. Il se sentait un peu plus Mello. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Si la vie de Mello c'était celle qu'il avait vécu ces dernières heures, alors il était on ne peut plus d'accord pour la vivre.

-Je prendrais une douche chaude tous les jours ?

-J'espère bien !

-C'est vrai ? Tous les jours ? Chaude ? Pas froide ?

-Puisque je te le dis ! Brosse-toi les dents aussi avant d'aller te coucher.

Mihael obtempéra. Le goût artificiellement mentholé du dentifrice ne lui plut pas du tout mais il n'allait pas faire le difficile. Il se sentit mieux après.

-Je suppose que t'a donné à manger avant que vous n'arriviez ? lui demanda Natashka quand il eu fini.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le remercier. Il faudrait peut-être que...

-Oublie gamin. sait que tu le remercie et ça lui suffit amplement. Ce n'est pas un homme qui aime être remercié. Il n'aime pas se sentir important. Concentre-toi plutôt sur l'objectif commun ici : être premier.

-Être premier... Ça me semble faisable.

-Ah ah ah ! Tu n'es pas prétentieux toi, hein ! Bon allez, suis-moi que je te montre ta chambre. Il est tard et tu dois être exténué.

« Elle n'a pas tord » se dit Mello.

En fait, avec tous ces déplacements et tous ces changements, il était complètement exténué.

Natashka guida Mello à travers les couloirs.

-Ici, c'est le dortoir des garçons. Ta chambre est encore inoccupée. Tu t seras donc seul. C'est L qui décide de qui dort avec qui. Jusqu'ici, ses choix se sont toujours avérés bons : les enfants qui dorment dans la même chambre finissent toujours par bien s'entendre. Donc, si la solitude te pèse, tu peux en parler à un adulte mais ce sera à L seul de décider de changer ou non ta situation.

-Il a l'air de décider de beaucoup de choses ici, L.

-Oui. C'est un grand génie. J'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler en face une fois. Il est assez impressionnant.

-Il est comment ?

-Euh... comment dire... spécial ? C'est un peu faible mais je pense que ce n'est pas trop mal : il est « spécial ».

-Et physiquement ?

-Spécial.

-A ce point ?

-Franchement, oui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

-Voilà ! C'est là ta chambre.

Mello ne réagit pas.

-Eh bien ? Entre !

Mello leva la main, tourna la poignée et entra. Natashka alluma la lumière.

La chambre était une petite pièce confortable au dernier étage sous la mansarde, avec une fenêtre au fond, au-dessus d'une commode sur laquelle étaient posées des affaires. A droite de cette fenêtre, collé au mur, il y avait un lit superposé. Les draps du lit du haut étaient faits.

-Tout ce qui est sur la commode est à toi. Ton lit est celui du haut, celui qui est fait. Je t'ai pris ton livre : tu allais l'oublier dans la salle de bains. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

Mello resta figé. Comme hypnotisé, il s'avança vers ses « affaires ». Des vêtements, une trousse de toilette, des serviettes et des affaires de classe. Beaux. Neufs. Brillants. Plus que tout ce que Melle avait un jour pu rêver d'avoir.

-C'est... C'est pour moi tout ça ?

-Oui.

De là où elle était, Natashka perçu un léger reniflement. Une larme sucrée perla sur la joue pâle de Mello.

Il pleurait.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda la jeune femme en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Ce qui se passa fut une surprise complète pour elle. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle chose de la part du jeune garçon.

Il se jeta dans ses bras et pleura à chaudes larmes.

Doucement, elle referma son étreinte autour de lui. Elle le comprenait.

Dans ses bras pleurait un gamin des rues qui n'avait jamais reçu d'autre marque d'affection qu'un tatouage dans le dos. Et voilà qu'un jour, comme ça, on l'emmenait dans un bel orphelinat, on s'occupait de lui et on lui offrait des affaires neuves en faisant tout pour qu'il se sente bien.

Contraste.

Finalement, ce môme qui s'était laissé tatouer à six ans et demi, qui s'était battu au couteau dans un orphelinat pour se défendre, qui avait aidé des dealers à vendre de la drogue, n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant, perdu au milieu d'un monde de grands qu'il ne comprenait pas, sans la douceur et la tendresse d'une famille à qui se fier. Un enfant perdu dans les rues qui pleure un avenir trop gris sous un ciel trop bleu. Un enfant qui a appris à l'envers : la souffrance avant le bonheur. Sous sa carapace qui se brisait à présent, Natashka décela une petite âme douce, frêle, fragile, pleurant une innocence morte et enterrée. Une âme pour laquelle elle eu immédiatement de l'affection et de la compassion.

Elle caressa doucement les cheveux dorés de Mello, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, certains en russe, qu'elle tenait de sa mère, d'autre en anglais.

Peu à peu, les larmes de Mello cessèrent. Natashka passa doucement une main son son front, écartant ses longues mèches blondes.

-Allez, tu es complètement crevé. Il faut que tu dormes. Demain, tu auras tout le temps que tu voudras pour dormir. Tu auras juste à t'habiller et à descendre aux cuisines. Si tu ne sais pas où elles sont, tu demanderas à quelqu'un. Je te donnerais un bon petit déjeuné, avec du chocolat puisque tu sembles tant l'aimer. Allez, couche-toi.

La jeune femme aida Mello à monter dans son lit et à s'allonger, et rabattit la couverture sur lui. Elle lui caressa brièvement la tête, souriant aux deux yeux bleus encore humides qui la remerciaient silencieusement. Elle éteignit la lumière et sortit. Juste avant de fermer la porte, elle entendit :

-Merci Natashka. Dis merci à tout le monde de ma part s'il te plaît. A Monsieur Wammy. Et aussi à Roger.

-Je m'en occupe. Bonne nuit Mello.

-Bonne nuit.

Elle ferma la porte et s'en alla en se disant que Mello était sans doute un des enfants les plus touchants auxquels elle ai jamais eu à faire.

Tout seul dans le noir, Mello se sentait bien. Il y croyait à peine : il était propre, dans un lit qui sentait bon la lessive et qu'on avait fait pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Il portait des affaires neuves qu'on lui avait donné avec le sourire et pas jetées à la figure comme à un chien. On l'avait enlacé, consolé, rassuré. On s'était occupé de lui.

C'était merveilleux.

Tout simplement merveilleux.

On aurait dit un rêve.

Ce fut avec un large sourire et une dernière larme de joie coulant sur sa joue comme un diamant sur la soie que Mello se laissa glisser dans un profond sommeil réparateur, dans toute la douceur de coton, le confortable du matelas et de l'oreiller, la chaleur de la couverture et la délicieuse odeur de lessive des draps.

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, on le considérait normalement.

Après toutes ces années, il avait enfin le droit d'être un enfant.

_Fin_

*ЛАКМУС, « Lakmus », trouvé sur Google Traduction. Si jamais la traduction de Google est fausse, faites-moi signe !

*« _Mellow_ » signifie « _Doux_ » en anglais

*Un _tchotki _est un chapelet orthodoxe. La Russie occidentale est un pays à majorité religieuse orthodoxe (mais je peux me tromper!). Je ne sais pas si le chapelet de Mello est un tchotki mais j'ai pensé que c'était probable.

*Je ne pense vraiment pas que l'Angleterre est un pays de poules mouillées, c'était juste pour le dialogue ! Désolée !

_MESSAGES A PROPOS DE LA FIC :_ Je sais, je suis désolée d'avoir fait tant de mal à Mello si jeune. Ne brûlez pas cette OS s'il vous plaît ! … … … Reviews ? ^^

JE N'AI RIEN CONTRE LES TATOUEURS ET JE SAIS QUE ÇA NE SE FAIT PAS DE TATOUER UN ENFANT, C'EST JUSTE POUR LA FIC, PAS DE REVIEWS ASSASSINS POUR ÇA SVP. Ces messages servent à éviter que des gens pensent que j'ai un problème avec certaines choses. Ça m'a posé des problèmes par le passé.

_**RAPPEL : Si l'un d'entre vous a envie de voir écrit un passage de l'enfance de Matt, Near, Mello ou L, faites moi signe via une review ! Par contre, je ne peux rien faire qui inclus Beyond Birthday, désolé, je ne suis pas assez spécialiste du sujet.**_


	2. Les monstres de Mello 23 06 1998

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas les personnages ni les lieux et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour ce que j'écris. Je déteste écrire ça au début de chaque fic, mais puisqu'il le faut...

__Attention ! Risques de spoil concernant certains personnages, particulièrement L, Mello, Matt Watari et Near !__

__Donc, à tous ceux qui lisent « Death Note » et qui n'ont pas encore entendu parler__

__de la Wammy's House, passsez votre chemin et revenez plus tard !__

_Personnages :_

_Lawliet (L) : 18 ans_

_Mello : 8 ans_

_Les différences d'âge sont officielles._

_One-shot 1 : les monstres de Mello (23 Juin 1998)_

Lawliet, dix-huit ans, lisait dans son lit. Il était minuit passé mais l'adolescent était insomniaque. Veiller tard n'était donc pas un problème pour lui et il n'y avait aucun camarade de chambre qui ai à subir la lumière de sa lampe de chevet étant donné qu'il avait le droit à une chambre individuelle. Cela faisait huit jours qu'il était rentré à la Wammy's House après avoir démêlé une difficile affaire d'escroquerie. Il n'avait pas fait enfermer le coupable, un certain Aiber. Après tout, celui-ci pourrait bien se révéler un jour utile... Enfin ! Pour l'heure, il était ravi d'être de retour à l'orphelinat, qui était le seul endroit au monde où il se sentait vraiment bien.

Sa chambre était assez simple : les murs étaient couverts d'un papier peint aux couleurs passées et le sol était en bois. Elle n'avait qu'une seule fenêtre, masquée par des rideaux de tissu un peu effilochés qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Elle communiquait avec le couloir par une porte en bois sur laquelle une petit main furtive avait gravé : _Bienvenue à la maison Lawliet_, avec un petit cœur en-dessous.

Le mobilier en lui-même était assez simple : un lit, près de la fenêtre, à côté duquel il y avait une table de chevet, recouverte de quelques livres laissant peu de place à une unique lampe de chevet. A l'opposé, sous un miroir, il y avait une commode sur laquelle les petits orphelins avaient posé des sucreries que Lawliet avait trouvé à son retour à la Wammy. Il ne restait encore quelques-unes. Lawliet avait tenu à ne pas toutes les manger immédiatement. Il voulait faire durer ce cadeau fait par ses petits protégés.

Tous les autres orphelins aimaient et admiraient Lawliet. Il voyaient en lui un grand-frère idéal. Lui, s'acquittait de cette tâche comme il le pouvait. Il semblait qu'il ne se débrouillait pas si mal.

Ces pensées le firent sourire quand il entendit une série de petits coups répétés contre la porte de sa chambre.

Intrigué, Lawliet se leva en se demandant qui pouvait bien frapper sa porte si tard le soir. Il ouvrit et se retrouva face à un petit Mello tout paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mello ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » demanda Lawliet.

Le petit garçon de huit ans sembla hésiter un instant avant de chuchoter :

-Lawliet... y'a des monstres dans ma chambre.

-Des monstres dans ta chambre ?

-Oui ! Il y en a plein !

Le petit garçon de huit ans semblait si apeuré que Lawliet le fit entrer et l'assit sur son lit après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte. Puis il s'assit auprès de Mello et lui demanda :

-Bon, alors, ils sont où ces monstres ?

-Dans ma chambre.

-Où ça dans ta chambre ?

-Il y en a un dans l'armoire, ça c'est sûr... Et un autre sous le lit. Et je crois même qu'il y en a un tout plat sous le tapis.

-Sous le tapis ?

-Oui... » Mello se rapprocha un peu plus de Lawliet et chuchota « On voit sa queue qui dépasse. Elle est toute noire et toute poilue ».

Lawliet hocha la tête.

-Il a laissé sa queue traînée ? Il est idiot alors : ça veut bien dire qu'il ne sait pas se cacher !

-C'est vrai. Mais n'empêche, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est bête qu'il ne veut pas me manger.

-Te manger ?

-Oui... Ils veulent me manger avec... avec...

Comme Mello commençait à sangloter, Lawliet le serra contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux d'une main.

-Avec quoi ils veulent te manger ?

-Avec... avec... avec de la soupe aux choux ! Bouhouhou ! Snif !

Mello fondit en larmes et Lawliet comprit immédiatement : il avait fait un cauchemar et avait du mal à se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la réalité.

-De la soupe aux choux ? » s'indigna Lawliet.

-Oui... snif...

-Mais c'est horrible !

-Mais oui ! Je préférerai qu'ils me mangent avec du chocolat ! Ou alors qu'ils ne me mangent pas du tout.

Lawliet rit un peu. Alors comme ça, Mello avait moins peur d'être mangé avec du chocolat qu'avec de la soupe aux choux ? Le petit garçon se vexa du rire de son aîné.

-Mais c'est pas drôle ! Pourquoi tu te moques ?

-Je ne me moques pas.

-Bah alors pourquoi tu ris ?

-Parce que je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est vraiment idiot de la part de ces monstres de vouloir te manger avec de la soupe aux choux. Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils ne peuvent pas te manger : tu es beaucoup trop intelligent pour eux. Retourne te coucher Mello.

Le petit blond piétina un peu sur place, l'ai embêté.

-Il y a un problème Mello ?

-Lawliet...

-Oui ?

-J'ai trop peur. Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

Devant deux grands yeux suppliants de Mello, Lawliet ne résista pas bien longtemps. Après tout, il considérait tous les enfants de la Wammy's House comme ses petits frères et sœurs, particulièrement Mello. Mello lui rappelait lui au même âge. Lawliet aurait beaucoup aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui confier ses peurs quand il avait huit ans.

-Oui, si tu veux » répondit-il, rassurant.

Mello sourit pour le remercier et se glissa sous la couverture, contre celui qu'il aimait comme un grand-frère. Tout en se blottissant contre le brun, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Lawliet était probablement bien plus gentil que tout les grands-frères du monde.

-Merci Lawliet.

-Pas de problème. C'est normal.

Le brun allait éteindre la lumière quand Mello intervint.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Tu peux continuer à lire. La lumière ne me gêne pas pour dormir. Et puis, tu es d'accord pour me garder avec toi, je dois pas t'embêter plus que je ne le fait déjà.

Lawliet sourit et reprit sa lecture, une main tenant son livre, l'autre serrant Mello contre lui. La chaleur du petit garçon de huit ans contre lui le faisait fondre intérieurement. Quoi de plus doux qu'un enfant endormi blotti contre soi ? Mello ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Lawliet entendait sa respiration ralentir lentement.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il leva les yeux de son livre et posa son regard sur Mello. Il semblait si petit, si vulnérable, ainsi blotti contre lui ! Instinctivement, Lawliet resserra un peu plus son étreinte protectrice.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mello » murmura-t-il. « Je ne laisserai jamais aucun monstre te faire le moindre mal. Tu sais que je t'aime trop pour ça ».

La fatigue s'abattit sur l'adolescent. Celui-ci posa son livre, éteignit la lumière et prit complètement Mello dans ses bras. Il sourit en sentant le petit souffle chaud du garçon dans son cou. Malgré ses problèmes d'insomnies, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lawliet pour rejoindre son petit protégé dans le sommeil.

**Fin**

_Message de Jeremiah : Bon voilà la première One-Shot. Il y en aura d'autres bien sûr ! Matt, Near, Watari et auront leur part du gâteau !_


	3. L'arrivée de Matt 12 11 1998

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas les personnages ni les lieux et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour ce que j'écris. Que voulez-vous... je ne suis qu'un misérable humain moi ! Pas un génie comme Ohba-sama et Obata-sama !

Et voilà ! Je l'avais prédit ! Je suis, irrémédiablement et irréparablement... EN RETARD ! Désolée ! Je ne suis qu'une larve ! Une misérable larve ! … … … Bon, en contrepartie, la larve vous a préparé un chapitre plus haut en qualité que ce qu'elle devait publier à la base. On va dire qu'on est quitte pour cette fois, hein ? Que ceux qui m'en veulent quand même m'envoient le mot « Lapin » dans leurs reviews. Au fait, il y a une modification importante : Mello est arrivée à la Wammy's House à 8 ans et non à 6 ! Les dernières One-Shot seront modifiées en conséquence... plus tard (hélas!).

_Personnages :_

_Mello : 8 ans_

_Matt : 8 ans_

_ : 59 ans_

_Les différences d'âge sont officielles et calculées à partir des dates de naissance. Je dis ça parce qu'on m'a fait remarqué que Matt est plus jeune que Mello d'un an. Or, en Novembre 1998, Matt avait déjà 8 ans et Mello n'avait pas encore fêté ses 9 ans. Je ne dis ça que parce que j'ai eu une critique assassine par PM il y a quelques jours sur mes différences d'âge dans les précédentes OS..._

_One-Shot 4 : L'arrivée de Matt (12 Novembre 1998)_

C'était un matin de Novembre. Tous les enfants de la Wammy's House avaient été rassemblés dans le réfectoire par le responsable de l'orphelinat, . Celui ci se tenait aussi droit que son âge lui permettait sur une petite estrade, face aux actuels cent vingt-quatre enfants de l'établissement. A côté du vieil homme, un petit garçon regardait le sol. Les jeunes pensionnaires de la Wammy's House, debout devant les tables de bois (et, accessoirement, devant leur petit-déjeuné), discutaient entre eux.

-Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît ! » appela .

Les derniers murmures s'évanouirent.

-Bien » reprit le responsable de l'orphelinat. « Je vous présente Matt. Il a huit ans et nous vient de Dublin, en Irlande. Il est arrivé ce matin vers quatre heures et je vous demande de lui réserver le meilleur accueil possible. Merci de votre attention, vous pouvez aller manger, sauf Mello à qui j'aimerai dire un mot dans mon bureau ».

Tous les enfants s'assirent sur les bancs où ils commencèrent joyeusement à manger.

Mello, âgé de huit ans, se demanda ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire. Arrivé à hauteur de , celui-ci lui tourna le dos et s'en alla vers son bureau. Le petit nouveau marchait à côté d'eux, la tête baissée. Mello profita du trajet pour le détailler.

Ce « Matt » était un peu plus petit que lui, mais ce n'était l'affaire que de deux ou trois centimètres. Son visage mince, presque émacié, aux joues creuses, témoignait de la cruelle sous-nutrition dont il avait souffert. Cependant, cette maigreur terrifiante ne gâchait en rien la beauté enfantine du garçon. Malgré son jeune âge, ses traits étaient déjà fins, ses lèvres minces et son nez droit. Seules sa taille et ses pommettes hautes témoignaient de son appartenance au premier âge. « Matt » restait pourtant un garçon pour le moins anguleux par son visage mais aussi par son corps : il flottait dans un tee-shirt rayé noir et blanc qui laissait découverte une clavicule saillante sous sa peau d'une pâleur maladive. De toute évidence, il avait soit subit un choc psychologique qui lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de poids, soit il avait cruellement manqué de nourriture pendant une période prolongée. Peut-être les deux... Il suivait , un mètre derrière lui, luttant contre son pantalon noir presque trop grand pour lui. Ses pieds, eux, étaient nus.

De là où il était, Mello percevait une odeur très particulière qui se dégageait du garçon, une odeur de fleur humide, une odeur malade.

Se sentant observé, Matt tourna la tête vers Mello.

-_Hi_ ! » lui lança Mello en souriant.

Matt lui rendit son sourire. L'accent russe du garçon blond qui les suivait, lui et Roger, était étrangement apaisant. Malgré son âge, ce « Mello » avait un charisme et une aura rassurants.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle décorée de belles tapisseries anglaises. Mr. Roger s'assit à son bureau de bois sombre. Les deux jeunes garçons restèrent debout. Le responsable de l'orphelinat prit alors la parole :

-Comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, Matt est arrivé ce matin, très tôt. Il dormira dans la même chambre que toi, Mello. Étant donné que tu es le meilleur élève de l'orphelinat, que tu es bien intégré parmi les autres enfants et que tu es cité comme exemple par L, je compte tout particulièrement sur toi pour que Matt se sente bien ici. C'est bien compris ?

-Oui .

-Après le petit-déjeuné, comme nous sommes samedi et qu'il n'y a pas cours, je tiens à ce que tu lui fasses visiter l'orphelinat, que tu lui montre votre chambre bien sûr, et que tu lui expliques toi-même le fonctionnement de la Wammy's House. Aide-le à s'intégrer.

-Aucun problème .

-Très bien. Matt sera exempté de devoir mensuel pendant deux mois, afin de lui laisser le temps de se remettre à travailler correctement. Maintenant, allez manger !

-Merci !

-Merci Monsieur !

Le responsable de l'orphelinat soupira. Personne n'avait vraiment le temps de s'occuper d'un petit nouveau en se moment confier Matt à Mello lui avait paru une excellente idée. Après tout, le jeune garçon était le premier de l'orphelinat. Il était aimé et apprécié de tous et, malgré son jeune âge, il était déjà charismatique et avait un don pour mettre les autres à l'aise ou remettre à leur place ceux qui n'y étaient pas. Roger avait la certitude que le jeune prétendant à la succession de L saurait aider l'irlandais à s'intégrer. Ce ne serait pourtant pas chose facile étant donné ce que Matt avait dû traverser avant d'arriver à la Wammy's House...

Il regarda les deux jeunes garçon s'éloigner dans le couloir, courant vers un petit-déjeuné chaud et mérité. Le vieil homme sourit. Par le passé, il avait été spécialiste et chercheur en sciences humaines, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle son vieil ami Quillsh Wammy lui avait demandé de s'occuper de cet orphelinat. A cet instant, une certitude était apparue, claire, limpide dans l'esprit de Roger : Matt et Mello allaient bien s'entendre. Était-ce parce que Mello était capable de comprendre les spectres qui hantaient Matt ? Parce que Matt était capable de comprendre la violence du passé de Mello ? Les deux sans doute. En se faisant cette réflexion, Roger ne se doutait pas qu'elle serait vraie jusqu'à la mort des deux jeunes garçons et serait la principale raison de leur entente.

Mello et Matt couraient dans les couloirs, le premier guidant le second vers le réfectoire. Il était absolument hors de question de laisser refroidir le chocolat chaud (avec double dose de cacao dans le lait, miam) ! A peine arrivés, ils s'assirent là où ils trouvèrent des places vacantes. Tandis que Mello versait déjà du chocolat chaud dans son bol, y rajoutait du cacao en poudre et se servait en pain et en pâte à tartiner, Matt eu un mouvement de recul, comme si il hésitait à se servir.

-Tu ne manges pas ? » demanda calmement le jeune blond sans lever les yeux de sa tartine.

Le rouquin de répondit pas. Il regardait toute cette nourriture, sans bouger.

-Tu n'as pas faim ? » insista Mello.

Oh si il avait faim ! Matt avait tout le temps faim. La Faim était toujours avec lui, un peu comme une amie fidèle, une amie qui le consumait doucement. Et quand elle n'était pas là, il éprouvait le besoin de la sentir gronder en lui, ronger peu à peu sa santé et sa vie. Comme une cigarette.

-Non, ça va » mentit le garçon.

-Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais quand même te forcer un peu. C'est très bon tu sais !

-Ou... Oui. Tu as sûrement raison. Mais ça ira. Je t'assure que je n'ai pas faim. Je ne peux vraiment rien avaler.

Mensonge. Mello le lisait bien dans les yeux de Matt : il mentait. Mieux que n'importe qui à la Wammy's House, Mello connaissait la Faim. Il l'avait fréquentée longtemps et était capable de la voir, de la lire dans les yeux des autres. Il la voyait dans les yeux de Matt. Pourtant, il était incapable de voir et de comprendre qu'elle agissait comme une drogue sur le rouquin.

-Tu mens. Tu crèves de faim et ça se voit » fit remarquer le blond.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis « maigre », comme disent les adultes, que je suis forcément affamé.

-C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas la question. Tu as faim et ça se voit aussi dans tes yeux. Mange. Fais-le au moins pour ne pas attirer l'attention, les cuisinières te fixent depuis que tu t'es assis à table.

Matt ne se retourna pas, il était assez intelligent pour savoir que ça aurait été stupide. Alors, à contrecœur, il saisit un pain au chocolat dans la corbeille qu'il commença à entamer. Il le finit sous l'œil inquisiteur de Mello.

-Méfie-toi. Il vaut mieux ne pas attirer l'attention ici, sauf si c'est avec de bonnes notes. Je te conseille vivement de manger à chaque repas, même un tout petit peu, ne serait-ce que parce qu'on dirait que les adultes ont décidé de te surveiller. Si tu veux mon avis, si Roger m'a demandé de « t'aider à t'intégrer », c'est surtout parce qu'il veut que je surveille ce que tu fais... ou ce que tu manges » continua le blond, avec le même ton que si il expliquait pourquoi les girafes ont un long cou.

Matt resta silencieux. Il se doutait bien qu'on finirait par surveiller ses habitudes alimentaires. C'était prévisible, mais il ne pensait pas qu'on le ferait surveiller dès son arrivée !

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Mello prit la parole :

-Tes affaires doivent être arrivées. Tu veux peut-être aller les voir ?

Matt le regarda, surpris.

-Mes affaires ? Mais je n'ai pas d'affaires !

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que va te laisser porter les mêmes vêtements tous les jours ! Ce type est un maniaque de la propreté. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il n'y a pas un seul grain de poussière dans son bureau ?

-Tu parles, il n'y a pas un seul grain de poussière dans toute cette baraque !

-On voit que tu n'es jamais monté dans le grenier.

-Il y a un grenier ? » s'étonna Matt.

-Oui. Je te le monterai un de ces jours si tu veux. On y trouve une tas de vieux jouets et de livres intéressants ! Par contre, il ne faut pas avoir peur de la poussière et des araignées. Une fois, j'en ai vu une grosse comme mon poing avec les pattes ! Mais on en parlera après. Bon, tu veux que je te montre ta chambre ou pas ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Mello se leva de table et se mit en route. Matt le suivit attentivement.

-Alors comme ça tu viens de Dublin ? » dit le premier pour engager la conversation.

-Oui. Tu es là depuis combien de temps, euh... Mello, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Je suis là depuis début Janvier.

-Début Janvier ? Je pensais que tu étais là depuis plusieurs années !

-Eh, je m'adapte moi ! Tu as intérêt à faire pareil si tu veux rester ici et pas te faire envoyer dans un autre orphelinat de .

-Oui, il m'a dit qu'ici c'est pour les enfants qui ont... enfin... qui sont...

-Plus intelligents » finit Mello.

-Oui, c'est ça, plus intelligents que les autres.

Il y eut un silence alors que les garçons passaient le palier du deuxième étage pour s'engager dans l'escalier qui menait au troisième.

-Et toi, tu viens de Russie, non ? » demanda finalement Matt.

-Ouais, de Moscou.

-Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

-Et toi ?

Matt, surpris par le ton agressif de Mello, se tut un instant. Le russe le regardait droit dans les yeux, glacial. L'irlandais, incapable de soutenir un tel regard, baissa les yeux et fixa le sol. Il revit son histoire passer comme un film dans sa mémoire et, finalement, renonça.

-Je... Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler » dit-il.

-Tu vois ? Moi non plus » répondit Mello, plus sombre.

Il y eu un silence gênant. Aucun des deux garçons ne se regardèrent. Matt comprit que le passé n'était pas un sujet à aborder à la Wammy's House.

Ce n'est qu'au quatrième et dernier étage de la Wammy's House que Mello s'arrêta, juste devant une porte en bois très similaire à celles de l'étage d'en-dessous.

-Et voilà ! Mon chez-moi ! Enfin, notre chez-nous, maintenant. » s'exclama Mello qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

-Il pouvait pas être deux ou trois étages plus bas, ce chez nous ? » grogna Matt essoufflé.

L'irlandais n'avait jamais été amateur de sport et, selon lui, monter les escaliers est aussi un sport.

Mello poussa la porte et entra le premier dans la chambre, suivit de près par Matt.

La chambre était une pièce simple, aux murs crème et au plancher un peu usé. La fenêtre du fond donnait d'abord sur le toit puis sur le jardin, quatre étages au-dessous. A droite ce cette fenêtre, il y avait deux lits superposés.

Matt s'approcha du lit du dessous : il avait été lavé et fait. Les draps sentaient bon la lessive. Sur la couverture se trouvaient ses fameuses « affaires » : trois tee-shirts blanc, noir et rayé, trois pantalons, cinq sous-vêtements et cinq paires de chaussettes ainsi que deux serviettes de toilette, les plus blanches que Matt ait jamais vu. A côté se trouvaient une dizaine de cahiers de couleur vierges, une trousse, ouverte et pleine de matériel scolaire, un kit de matériel de géométrie, une calculatrice et des livres de classe, neufs, plus beaux que tous ceux que Matt aurait pu rêver d'avoir un jour. A cheval entre les deux piles, un petit carton « _Welcome_ » semblait lui sourire.

Le petit garçon en eu les larmes aux yeux. Ce faisait si longtemps...

Il s'approcha lentement de ses affaires, les regarda un moment, comme si il n'y croyait pas. D'une main hésitante, il prit un des tee-shirt avec beaucoup de délicatesse, comme si il s'agissait de quelque chose de très précieux. Le tissu était doux au toucher et sentait le propre.

Une larme perla sur la joue de l'irlandais.

-C'est... C'est vraiment... pour moi ? » demanda-t-il.

-Ben oui ! Pour qui d'autre sinon ? » rit Mello.

-Je sais pas, je... je... snif... Bou hou houuuuuu !

Matt fondit en larmes, serrant le tee-shirt contre lui de ses petites mains blanches, bouleversé par tant d'attention. Mello, lui, commençait à paniquer.

-Il y a un problème ? » demanda le blond qui, visiblement, ne comprenait pas les larmes de son camarade.

-N... Non... C'est juste que... snif ! que...

-Que quoi ?

-Que personne s'était jamais occupé de moi comme ça avant ! Bou hou houuuuuu !

Les pleurs de Matt redoublèrent. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls au quatrième étage, on les aurait entendu.

Mello ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas du genre à prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras pour le consoler, ni même à consoler quelqu'un tout court ! Faute d'idées, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade de chambre.

-Allez... faut pas pleurer pour ça... je t'assure que ça en vaut pas la peine ! Allez, s'il te plaît... arrête de pleurer sinon on va croire que je suis pas gentil avec toi...

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes que Matt parvint enfin à contrôler ses pleurs. Il essuya ses joues striées de larmes et renifla une dernière fois avant de redevenir entièrement maître de lui. Il y eu un silence gêné avant que Matt, les yeux rouges, ne dise à Mello d'une toute petite voix :

-Désolé.

Mello se figea.

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu es désolé ?

-Pour avoir pleuré.

-Mais... On ne s'excuse pas pour ça !

-Ah bon ? Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il faut s'excuser quand on pleure.

-Elle a dit n'importe quoi ! C'est pas ta faute si tu pleures. Et puis d'abord, tu n'as pas pleuré, hein ?

Mello accompagna ces mots d'un clin d'œil complice auquel Matt répondit avec un grand sourire. Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le lit du rouquin quand ce dernier demanda :

-Mello ?

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que tous les enfants ici sont orphelins ?

-Euh... oui, je crois. Enfin, c'est un orphelinat ici, non ?

-Leurs parents sont tous morts ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ils y en a peut-être qui ont été abandonnés. Ici, on ne parle pas trop du passé, des parents, de la famille.

-Je comprends. Je voulais juste te dire quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Quand un parent dit quelque chose à son enfant, c'est toujours vrai, non ?

-Il paraît. Je peux pas trop te dire. Tu sais garder les secrets ?

-Oui.

-J'ai jamais eu de famille. J'ai toujours vécu dans les rues de Moscou, tout seul ou bossant pour des gangs.

-Attends... tu travaillait pour des gangs ? Des gangs criminels ?

-Oui, mais parle moins fort ! Je te le dis à toi mais d'habitude je parle de ma vie à personne. C'est juste que je sais que je parle dans mon sommeil. Puisqu'on est dans le sujet, autant que je te le dise maintenant, sinon tu m'aurais sûrement entendu en parler pendant que je dors.

-Juste une question : qu'est-ce que des gangs peuvent bien faire faire à des enfants comme nous ? Pourquoi ils auraient besoins de gamins ?

-Pour transporter la drogue tiens ! Ils cachent la cam dans ta casquette, dans tes chaussettes, dans tes poches et même dans tes chaussutres et ils t'emmènent en ville avec eux pour la vendre. Sinon pour transmettre des messages. Ils croyaient que je ne savais ni lire ni écrire et que j'étais complètement idiot alors ils me faisaient porter des messages codés à d'autres gangs. Mais je faisais pas que ça. Ils ont le sang chaud, les gangs, et ils s'énervent vite. Pour pas être battu, j'étais avec eux le moins longtemps possible. Et puis de toute façon, ils ne faisaient que me laisser dormir chez eux. Ils ne me donnaient ni d'argent ni rien à manger. Alors je vendais des journaux pour des maisons de presse, j'attirais des clients dans des boutiques, je cirais des chaussures, je ramassait des mégots de cigarette...

-Des mégots ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour récupérer le tabac qui reste à l'intérieur. Ensuite, je le revendais à ceux qui en voulaient.

-C'est pas illégal ça ?

-Possible.

-Et tu le faisais quand même ?

-Faut bien manger dans la vie ! Vu ta tête, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir eu moins faim que moi avant d'arriver ici. D'ailleurs, je t'ai raconté ma vie, maintenant tu me racontes la tienne !

Matt baissa la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de sa vie d'avant, mais il sentait bien que l'ex-délinquant juvénile ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

-J'habitais à Dublin avec ma mère. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père.

-Oui... ?

-Un jour, elle m'a laissé à la maison, tout seul, elle m'a dit qu'elle revenait dans une minute, qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose à Market Street.

-Et alors ?

-Elle est jamais revenue. Je suis resté deux semaines tout seul à la maison à manger ce que je pouvais, puis je suis parti. Je suis resté un mois tout seul dans les rues à voler et à faire la manche avant d'être attrapé par la police et envoyé dans un orphelinat. Et puis est arrivé et il m'a amené ici. Et voilà.

Il y eu un long silence. Ce fut Mello qui reprit la parole le premier :

-Eh bah au moins, je ne suis plus le seul à avoir connu la rue. Bienvenu au club ! Par contre, moi, je ne vais pas passer la journée ici ! Tu viens, on va jouer au foot dehors !

-Ok, je te suis !

Ils dévalèrent l'escalier.

Pendant ce temps, passait voir les cuisinières de l'orphelinat.

-Est-ce que le petit nouveau, Matt, a mangé quelque chose au petit-déjeuné ? » demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

-Oui. Pas grand chose mais il a mangé un pain au chocolat entier.

-Vraiment ? C'est formidable ! Moi qui était sûr qu'il ne toucherait à rien...

-Dites , pourquoi vous nous avez demandé de surveiller ce qu'il mange, ce gamin ?

-Disons qu'il que le choc émotionnel qu'a causé la perte de sa mère, additionné à la malnutrition dont il a souffert quand il a vécu dans les rues l'ont rendu en quelque sorte anorexique. On m'a dit qu'il ne mangeait presque pas à l'orphelinat dans lequel il était avant et il manque cruellement de poids. Apparemment, il s'obstine à avoir faim. Enfin, la nourriture n'est pas la seule chose dont il a manqué, mais pour le reste je fais confiance à Mello.

-Très bien. On continuera à le surveiller.

Roger soupira de satisfaction et sortit des cuisines. Comme quoi, Mello avait vraiment une influence positive sur les gens.

Bien sûr, à l'époque, n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il adviendrait de Mello et Matt. Pour l'heure, il se réjouissait que le jeune premier de la Wammy's House ai réussi à faire manger le jeune anorexique qui venait d'arriver.

_**Fin**_

_Message de Jeremiah : Bon, est-ce que je suis pardonnée ? N'oubliez pas : envoyez-moi le mot « Lapin » par review si vous m'en voulez encore. Pourquoi « Lapin » ? Parce que j'héberge chez moi de façon (heureusement) temporaire un de ces rongeurs et, depuis que je suis en retard sur cette fic, il essaye de façon désespérée de ronger les câbles de mon ordi ! Bon je vous ai raconté ma vie... (comme Mello... super!). En tout cas, BONNES FÊTES A TOUS et BONNE ANNEE ! (oui, vous avez compris, si je dis ça maintenant c'est que je ne publierai plus avant 2012 et je ne veux pas de crises de larmes, compris ? ^^ C'était mon délire ! Voilà !_


	4. La première console de Matt 29 06 1999

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas les personnages ni les lieux et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour ce que j'écris. Je déteste écrire ça au début de chaque fic, mais puisqu'il le faut...

_Message de Jeremiah : Une petite fic sur la toute première console de Matt (un mythe ! ^^). J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Reviews please ! Vous remarquerez ma haine éternelle contre la crème solaire ;) !_

_PS : je réponds toujours aux reviews, du moins autant que possible !_

_Merci à SOVAY, LULU MURDOC, ROSE ELIADE, WASABI FLOWER et KAMINASHI NO YARI pour leurs reviews qui m'aident et m'encouragent vraiment à avancer !_

_Personnages :_

_Matt : 9 ans_

_Mello : 9 ans_

_Roger : ..._

_Les différences d'âge sont officielles et calculées à partir des dates de naissance des personnages._

_One-shot 3 : Reprendre ma place (29 Juin 1999)_

Les vacances d'été étaient enfin arrivées à la Wammy's House, et avec elles les beaux jours et l'atmosphère détendue ponctuée de rires innocents. C'était la période de l'année la plus attendue par tous les orphelins : le soleil, les jeux en extérieur, les chasse aux trésors organisées par les surveillants, les sorties hebdomadaires en campagne ou au bord de la mer... Tous les enfants attendaient ces vacances avec impatience.

Sauf un.

Matt n'aimait pas les vacances d'été, ou plutôt ce n'était pas celles qu'il préférait. D'abord, lui, il n'aimait pas sortir. Aller marcher des heures sur du sable humide qui colle aux pieds ou dans des champs pleins d'insectes qui piquent, très peu pour lui ! Il n'aimait pas quand il avait trop chaud : il était alors obligé de porter autre chose que son tee-shirt rayé fétiche, celui qui lui portait bonheur, pour des tee-shirts plus courts qui collent avec la transpiration et des bermudas qui exposent les jambes aux orties. Mais le pire, pour lui, c'était le soleil. Matt était très pâle et il lui suffisait de s'exposer sans crème solaire plus d'une demi-heure au soleil pour se retrouver avec de grandes plaques rouges partout sur les bras, les jambes et le visage (d'où la terrible inutilité du tee-shirt court et des bermudas, selon lui). Il aurait pu mettre de la crème pour aller jouer au foot avec les autres garçons sur la pelouse, sous le vieux saule tout tordu, mais voilà : il détestait aussi la crème solaire. Ça colle, ça se voit, ça pue et c'est moche : voilà ce qu'il en pensait.

Matt se terrait donc dans la salle commune tout l'été, malgré les protestations de Roger qui lui disait que « prendre le beau soleil lui ferait du bien » et que « l'air frais et vivifiant lui rafraîchirait le cerveau ». Selon Matt, c'étaient ce sale « beau soleil » et ce satané « air frais et vivifiant » qui avaient dû griller définitivement le cerveau du directeur de la Wammy's House. Enfin, ça, c'était son point de vue.

La salle commune, elle, était toujours fraîche. Les murs étaient couverts d'une tapisserie beige qui, à défaut d'être esthétique, n'envahissait pas la pièce avec des couleurs criardes et des motifs compliqués parfaitement inutiles. Le plancher était tiède au soleil et frais à l'ombre - que demander de plus à un parquet ? -. A travers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parc, on pouvait voir le terrain de foot improvisé des orphelins, juste sous le vieux saule. Un endroit insolite choisi par les enfants pour une raison quelconque et qu'ils ne changeraient pour rien au monde.

De là où il était tapis, Matt pouvait voir Mello marquer son troisième but depuis le début de la partie, sous les cris enthousiastes de jeune supporters perchés dans le vieil arbre ou debout à côté du terrain. Il était assis, vêtu de son éternel tee-shirt à rayures et de son jean délavé. Bien qu'il s'ennuie royalement, il n'aurait pour rien au monde troqué sa place tranquille dans la salle commune pour aller dehors acclamer son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas son chien après tout ! Pas question d'aller lui japper des encouragements. Matt avait sa fierté.

Le rouquin fut tiré de ses réflexions par les bruits de pas de Roger qui entrait dans la salle commune avec un gros carton dans les bras. Matt regarda le vieil homme avancer sur le parquet, manquer de trébucher sur le tapis pour finalement poser la boîte devant la télévision. Apparemment, le directeur de l'orphelinat n'avait pas remarqué la présence du jeune troisième. Matt se leva doucement et s'apprêta à s'enfuir furtivement pour échapper aux éternels « Matt, tu ferais mieux d'aller dehors, aller, zou ! ».

-Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu Matt.

Le petit garçon sursauta et s'arrêta dans sa lancée.

-Pour une fois ça m'arrangerai que tu restes, poursuivit le directeur de la Wammy's House.

Matt tourna la tête vers Roger. Le « beau soleil » et « l'air frais et vivifiant » l'avaient-ils rendu irrémédiablement sénile ?

Matt se rassit et continua de regarder par la fenêtre.

-Si je te demande de rester, ce n'est pas pour ne rien faire : viens m'aider à installer ce truc-là ! grogna le vieil homme.

Matt s'approcha et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le contenu du carton.

Une console de jeux.

Une grosse console blanche avec quatre manettes et une dizaine de jeux. Expéditeur : Quillsh Wammy (qui d'autre ?).

C'était une belle Playstation 1 flambant neuve avec quelques jeux de voitures, d'aventure et de sports. Rien de bien violent mais de quoi se distraire. De quoi rester tout un été bien à l'abri du soleil et des sorties avec une bonne excuse pour ça.

Fébrilement, Matt s'en approcha. Il s'y connaissait en matière d'informatique et d'électronique – les cours de la Wammy's avaient porté leurs fruits – mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se servir d'une console de jeux, sinon pour la démonter puis la remonter, jamais pour y jouer. Il regarda les câbles, la télévision et n'eût besoin que de quelques secondes pour comprendre comment brancher la playstation. On est un génie ou on n'en est pas un.

Il s'assit sur le sol et, avec une rapidité égalant celle des plus grands experts, il commença les branchements. Il ne se trompa même pas. Roger le regarda s'activer, presque surpris par les facilités de Matt à installer une machine dont lui, le vieux directeur, ne comprenait même pas l'intérêt. Les insectes étaient décidément plus simples à installer dans leur cadre de verre, beaucoup plus passionnants et tellement plus ludiques !

Quelques branchements plus tard, la toute première console de la Wammy's House était enfin installée.

-Je suppose que tu vas vouloir l'essayer Matt ? demanda Roger.

Le petit garçon lui jeta un coup d'œil, l'air de dire « rester à taper sur des boutons comme un abruti fini toute la journée pour quelque chose qui ne sert absolument à rien ? Entre nous, je préfère encore ne rien faire. Ce truc ne me servira qu'à avoir une excuse pour ne pas sortir. ». Roger ne sembla pas comprendre le message.

-Ehm... je te laisse alors. Amuse-toi bien, dit finalement le directeur de l'orphelinat avant de s'en retourner à ses insectes dans son bureau.

Matt resta seul. Seul avec la console blanche, l'écran et les manettes. Pauvre Roger... Vivement la retraite !

Il observa la machine un moment. Et puis... pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ça pouvait être intéressant... Juste cinq minutes, pour voir si ça fonctionne. Et aussi pour savoir quoi dire dans ses futurs mensonges éhontés pour éviter d'aller dehors.

L'irlandais fouilla dans les jeux à sa disposition et tomba sur un vieux « Final Fantasy ». Le troisième. La boîte colorée et les personnages stylisés, le mystère qui se dégageait de cette simple boîte en plastique l'attiraient. Mais ce n'était que pour essayer la console n'est-ce pas ? Seulement pour ça, hein ? Rien d'autre ! Promis !

Le petit garçon appuya un doigt fin, un doigt de pianiste, sur le bouton « on ». La console s'alluma. Il alluma l'écran, connecta une manette et commença une partie.

Instantanément, le jeu le transporta dans un monde le lumière et de couleurs, où le plus important était d'avancer, de vaincre les boss, d'atteindre un rôle et un statut dont on peu aisément se délester rien qu'en appuyant sur le bouton « off » de la console. Ce monde que l'on peut mettre en « pause » quand il nous fatigue et cette vie qu'on peut recommencer à volonté si on n'en est pas satisfait plurent à Matt.

Pas de responsabilités dont on ne veut pas, la possibilité de tout arrêter du jour au lendemain sans conséquences... Si seulement le monde réel pouvait être pareil ! En quelques heures, Matt se familiarisa avec cet univers, les personnages, le scénario, les commandes... Ses longs doigts de pianistes s'agitaient avec ferveur et habileté sur la manette blanche. Il faut croire qu'ils n'étaient finalement pas faits pour un instrument.

Rapidement, Matt s'attacha au personnage principal, un certain Luneth. Ce garçon était orphelin, comme ses compagnons. Peut-être le petit irlandais s'identifiait à cet être tout en couleurs qui n'existait que sur un écran. Qui sait ?

Dehors, tandis qu'il jouait tranquillement, le ciel s'assombrit, le bleu azur se voilant de nuages gris acier. Une fine bruine se mit à tomber, qui se transforma rapidement en orage. Le premier coup de tonnerre fit immédiatement rentrer tous les jeunes sportifs à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat, Mello en tête de cortège. Trempés et couverts de boue, ils furent contraints de prendre une douche chaude avant de retourner à la salle commune ou à la bibliothèque.

Les nuages devinrent noirs et il fit rapidement si sombre qu'on du allumer les lumières. Matt jouait toujours depuis bientôt près de cinq heures. Le premier à entrer dans la salle commune fut Mello. Le blond aperçu son ami devant la télévision. Curieux, il s'approcha.

-Matt, tu fais quoi ?

-Chut ! Tais-toi j'essaie de battre le boss !

-Hein ? Tu essaie de battre le quoi ?

-Attends, mince, j'ai encore perdu de la vie !

-De la vie ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Arrête, je suis presque mort !

_« Game over 3 ! »_

-Nooooonnnnn ! Je le battrais jamais !

Le roux se prit la tête entre les mains, sous le regard perplexe du blond.

-Bon maintenant que tu es « mort » Matt, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu fous ?

L'irlandais jette un regard à son ami qui veut dire « non mais tu es complètement débile ou quoi ? C'est pas assez évident ? Ton inscription à la Wammy's House est une erreur administrative, non ? ». Voyant que son meilleur ami ne semblait toujours pas comprendre, le roux se résigna à tout lui expliquer en détails.

-Mon cher Mello, j'essaie de battre le boss final de Final Fantasy III. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce n'est pas une chose facile et, alors que j'étais à deux doigts de le vaincre, tu m'as déconcentré et je suis mort.

-Mais... quel intérêt ? C'est un jeu complètement idiot ! T'apprends rien ! C'est pas ça qui va te faire remonter dans le classement mon pauvre Matt ! Tu ferais mieux de travailler.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est plus ludique de shooter dans un ballon ? Quoique, tu as raison de faire ça avec les quantités astronomiques de chocolat que tu engloutis tous les jours.

-Je t'emmerde Matty ! Moi, au moins, je ne me rôtis pas les yeux devant une télévision toute la journée ! Non mais tu as vu ta tête ? Même un vampire a pas des yeux aussi rouges !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu as les yeux tellement injectés de sang qu'on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis six semaines.

En effet Matt sentait bien qu'il avait « un peu » mal aux yeux. Il n'était absolument pas habitué à rester aussi longtemps devant un écran.

Peu de temps plus tard, Matt reçu, à la demande atterrée de Roger, une paire de lunettes spéciales lui permettant de rester plus de soixante-quinze heures d'affilé devant un écran sans que ses yeux aient à subir le moindre effet secondaire de la part de Quillsh Wammy avec le message suivant : « _N'oublie pas de sortir dehors de temps en temps quand même_ ».

_Fin_

_**RAPPEL : Si l'un d'entre vous a envie de voir écrit un passage de l'enfance de Matt, Near, Mello ou L, faites moi signe via une review ! Par contre, je ne peux rien faire qui inclus Beyond Birthday, désolé, je ne suis pas assez spécialiste du sujet.**_


	5. Le puzzle de Near 22 04 2000

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas les personnages ni les lieux et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour ce que j'écris. Je déteste écrire ça au début de chaque fic, mais puisqu'il le faut...

_Attention ! Risques de spoil concernant certains personnages, particulièrement L, Mello, Watari, Matt et Near !_

_Donc, à tous ceux qui lisent « Death Note » et qui n'ont pas encore entendu parler_

_de la Wammy's House, passez votre chemin et revenez plus tard !_

_Personnages :_

_Lawliet (L) : 20 ans_

_Near : 8 ans_

_Les différences d'âge sont officielles._

_One-shot 1 : le puzzle de Near (22 Avril 2000)_

Aucune solution ne semblait bien vouloir jaillir de son cerveau. C'en était désespérant. Lawliet soupira. D'un autre côté, l'atmosphère confinée de la pièce au sous-sol dans laquelle il se trouvait embrouillait ses neurones. Travailler au sous-sol de la Wammy's House avait ses avantages : il se leva et sortit, avec la ferme intention d'aller s'aérer l'esprit.

Alors qu'il passait dans le couloir qui menait à l'entrée, il remarqua à travers l'entrebâillement d'une porte une petite forme blanche accroupie sur le sol.

Il s'approcha et vit le jeune Near. Celui-ci était vêtu de son éternel pyjama blanc et avait commencé un puzzle particulier : il était entièrement blanc avec seulement un L gris imprimé dans le coin supérieur gauche. Le petit garçon n'avait fait que cette partie-là. Il tournait les autres pièces, les comparait puis les reposait.

-Tu n'y arrives pas Near ? » demanda Lawliet.

-Non. Si je place cette pièce-là ici, ça e bloquera pour la suite. Ça fait deux heures que je cherche, je ne trouve pas.

Lawliet s'assit en face de Near.

-Où as-tu trouvé de puzzle ?

-Au grenier, ce matin. J'allais voir si il y avait de vieux puzzles et j'ai trouve celui-là. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal pour un puzzle !

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Near regarda son aîné, surpris qu'il lui propose de l'aide.

-Mais... tu ne l'as jamais fais Lawliet !

Lawliet sourit. Il défit ce que Near avait fait, sous les yeux effarés du petit garçon. Puis il commença à assembler les pièces, petit à petit, en partant du milieu.

Deux minutes plus tard, le puzzle était terminé. Near n'en revenait pas.

-Comment tu as fait ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce puzzle ! » lui répondit Lawliet. « j'ai du le faire des milliers de fois quand j'avais ton âge ».

-Il était à toi ? »

-Oui. C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire si je me souviens bien ».

Sur ce, il défit le puzzle.

-Allez, Near, je te laisses le faire. Moi, je sors. Il faut vraiment que je m'aère l'esprit !

Le détective sortit alors, laissant Near devant les sept mille pièces blanches. Il faisait beau ce jour-là. Le printemps s'était déjà bien installé et le mois de Mai arrivait lentement. Il n'était pas seul dans l'immense parc de la Wammy's House. Un peu plus loin, quelques enfants jouaient sur la pelouse avec un ballon. Ils ne jouaient ni au foot, ni au basket, mais à un jeu qu'ils avaient inventé, juste comme ça, sans lui donner de nom.

Lawliet marcha un moment. L'air était tiède et l'herbe tendre. Il avançait pieds nus avec beaucoup de plaisir. Il s'arrêta sous un tilleul, à une vingtaine de mètres des enfants. Il s'y allongea, la tête contre le tronc. Qu'il était bon d'être allongé ainsi, loin de la cruauté du monde, loin de ces horribles affaires de meurtres et de vols. Juste allongé, là, avec quelques innocents enfants qui jouaient au ballon non loin.

Un petit vent printanier se perdit dans ses mèches rebelles et lui caressa le visage. Le détective le respira avec délice. Il tourna la tête sur le côté : une petite capucine blanche avait poussé là. Elle était belle. Tiens... et Near ? Comment s'en sortait-il avec son puzzle.

Les brises tièdes, les rires d'enfants et l'ombre douce du tilleul le bercèrent, si bien qu'il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé plus tard par de petites mains blanches qui lui secouaient le bras.

-Lawliet... !

Le détective ouvrit les yeux, lentement, s'apercevant qu'il s'était endormi. Il avait été réveillé par Near qui tenait dans ses mains le puzzle, dans un cadre de bois.

-Regarde Lawliet, j'ai réussi le puzzle !

Lawliet se releva sur les coudes et regarda son pâle protégé. En effet, le puzzle était entièrement terminé.

-Bravo. Ça t'as pris combien de temps ?

-Vingt minutes à peu près. Je me suis souvenu de l'ordre dans lequel tu avais mis les pièces et je l'ai refait.

-Bien joué Near. Tu as une sacrée mémoire, même pour un enfant de la Wammy's House.

-Merci. Je te le rends ?

-Hm, de quoi ? Le puzzle ?

-Oui.

-Non, gardes-le.

-... C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Moi, mes puzzles aujourd'hui, ce sont les enquêtes qu'on me confie. Avant d'en arriver là, tu peux toujours t'entraîner avec celui-là.

-Merci beaucoup Lawliet.

Alors que le petit albinos s'en retournait à l'intérieur, Lawliet se leva et s'épousseta. « Tiens, quand j'y pense... Mais oui ! ».

La solution de son énigme ! C'était pourtant évident ! Comment a-t-il passer autant de temps sur quelque chose d'aussi simple ?

Il se leva et retourna dans son « bureau » où il travaillait. Le soir même, le criminel qu'il recherchait fut arrêté et Near finit trois fois le puzzle blanc.

_**Fin**_

_Message de Jeremiah : Seconde One-shot. Plus courte de sais et peut-être moins bonne que l'autre. La prochaine sera plus longue. Il s'agira de l'arrivée de Matt à la Wammy's House. _

_ATTENTION : L'ORDRE DES ONE-SHOT RISQUE DE CHANGER ! JE COMPTE LES CLASSER PAR ODRE CHRONOLOGIQUE ! LA FANFIC SUR L'ARRIVEE DE MATT SERA DONC MISE A LA PLACE DU CHAPITRE 1 ET DECALERA LES AUTRES !_


	6. Reprendre ma place 29 09 2000

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas les personnages ni les lieux et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour ce que j'écris. Je déteste écrire ça au début de chaque fic, mais puisqu'il le faut...

_Message de Jeremiah : Oui donc je ne mets plus l'avertissement au spoil, mais il est encore vrai. J'estime que tout le monde l'a suffisamment vu (et moi-même j'en ai déjà marre de le voir au début de mes textes). Je pense que beaucoup de gens s'attendaient à voir dans cette troisième One-Shot l'arrivée de Matt à la Wammy's House. CEPENDANT, a donne a changé entre temps : **Wasabi-Flower** m'a proposé un chapitre. J'ai trouvé son idée tellement bonne que je me suis mise à l'écrire immé donc le fruit de mon travail ! Merci à **Wasabi-Flower** !_

_Personnages :_

_Mello : 10 ans_

_Near : 9 ans_

_Les différences d'âge sont officielles et calculées à partir des dates de naissance des personnages._

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Wasabi-Flower !**

_One-shot 3 : Reprendre ma place (29 Septembre 2000)_

La Wammy's House, quelque part dans le Yorkshire. Il était une heure du matin et tandis que l'orphelinat avait sombré depuis des heures dans la douce torpeur du sommeil, tout le monde ne dormait pas. Une fenêtre brillait encore.

Dans la bibliothèque de la Wammy's House, assis à un bureau sur lequel étaient étaient éparpillés des dizaines d'exercices compliqués et des semblants de solutions, Mello s'acharnait sur un tableau contenant un grand nombre d'équations à plusieurs inconnues. L'objectif ? Réussir à faire en sorte que quelque soient les quatre cases choisies dans le tableau, le résultat soit toujours le même. Il y travaillait depuis trois bonnes heures.

« Bon, alors, si je prend en compte cette racine carrée avec l'autre puissance et la division du tout par l'addition des racines cubiques, je devrai avoir... »

Soixante-trois.

Comment ça soixante-trois ? Il avait trouvé neuf multiplié par la racine carrée de quatre-vingt-dix-sept presque partout et là... soixante-trois.

Le six et le trois qu'il avait lui-même noté semblaient lui sourire, se moquer de son incapacité à résoudre l'énigme. Six... Trois... Six et trois font... Neuf ! Comme l'âge de ce sale petit Casper ! Near !

-Râaaaah !

De rage Mello prit la feuille, la chiffonna, la déchira et la jeta au sol. Même quand il n'était pas là, Near parvenait toujours à le narguer ! Pour se calmer, le blond croqua furieusement dans une tablette de chocolat. Le surpasser ! Il fallait qu'il le surpasse !

-Bon reprenons », dit-il, une fois calmé. « Peut-être que si j'essaye de convertir quelques équations, si j'obtiens un résultat cohérent je pourrais l'appliquer aux autres et... »

Travailler. Encore et encore. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mello veillait jusque si tard pour résoudre de vaines énigmes et équations. Il venait à la bibliothèque tous les jours. Il arrivait parfois qu'il y passe la nuit et y restait tard au moins une nuit sur trois. Bien qu'il fasse ça depuis presque trois ans, la seule personne à avoir remarqué ses absences nocturnes était Matt, son camarade de chambre et meilleur ami.

-Non, ça ne marche pas. Alors peut-être que si je vérifiais si il n'y a pas une proportionnalité... Hm ? … … … ! Et merde !

Plus d'encre dans le stylo plume. Mello fouilla dans sa trousse. Ouf, il restait une cartouche ! Il avait eu peur de ne plus en avoir : il en avait déjà vidé trois, rien que ce soir. Quoique s'il n'en avait plus eu, il serait passé au stylo vert ou rouge ou même au crayon de couleur si il avait fallut. Ce n'était pas une panne d'encre qui allait l'empêcher de travailler ! Il fallait qu'il réussisse, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il devait le surpasser, ce sale petit prétentieux ! Near !

Mello avait toujours été le premier de la Wammy's House depuis son arrivée, alors qu'il avait cinq ans. On le traitait comme le futur L, on parlait de lui comme le jeune prodige, le plus grand espoir de la Wammy's House. Il faisait la fierté de Watari et de Lawliet. Il n'y avait rien de plus précieux que ça à ses yeux lui qui n'avait jamais été personne avant d'arriver à la Wammy's House était enfin quelqu'un. Faire la fierté de ceux qu'il aimait et admirait le plus était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Quand Lawliet revenait à la Wammy's House, c'était avec lui que le détective passait le plus de temps.

Quand ils parlaient de la succession de L, c'était de lui que les adultes parlaient.

Mello avait passé les premières années de sa vie dans les rues de Moscou, sans parents ni amis. Il survivait en mendiant, en volant, parfois en cirant des chaussures à l'entrée des boutiques, en récupérant le tabac des mégots pour refaire des cigarettes qu'il vendait à la tire, ou en vendant des journaux pour des imprimeurs, qui le payaient six roubles la journée. Il n'avait rien été d'autre qu'un sale gamin sans éducation. On lui avait cependant plus ou moins appris à lire les titres de l'actualité pour les clamer dans les rues et Mello en avait déduit comment lire. Il parlait un peu toutes les langues d'Europe, car les marchands lui avaient appris à reconnaître et à dire quelques mots aux touristes étrangers pour les guider vers leurs boutiques. Il était intelligent, autonome et débrouillard. C'est comme ça qu'il avait survécu. Mais il n'était personne et n'avait personne.

Puis Watari l'avait trouvé. Il l'avait emmené à la Wammy's House. Et là, il était devenu quelqu'un. Tout le monde avait vu en lui quelqu'un de talentueux, quelqu'un d'intelligent, un jeune génie, un prodige ! On avait crût en lui. A cette époque, il ne travaillait pas pour être le meilleur : il l'était déjà. Il travaillait pour que Watari ne regrette pas de l'avoir sauvé, pour que Lawliet continue de l'aimer, pour que les autres enfants continuent de l'admirer. Et ça marchait : il était devenu aux yeux de tous l'équivalent du « petit frère de Lawliet », le « successeur de L ». On l'aimait et on l'admirait. C'était ça qui faisait son bonheur.

Puis, un mois après ses neuf ans, avec la neige de Janvier, Il était arrivé. D'abord, Mello l'avait traité avec indifférence. C'était les vacances et personne ne s'inquiétait de travail scolaire.

Et puis, Il ressemblait tellement à une petite boule de neige toute fragile, celles qui se brisent contre les murs et qui fondent dès qu'on les touche ! Jamais Mello n'aurait imaginé que cette boule de neige puisse mettre fin à son bonheur. Il était arrivé à la Wammy comme le premier flocon d'une neige d'hiver : doucement, sans faire de bruit, comme un ange qui se pose.

Cependant, son arrivée n'avait été pour Mello que le premier flocon, non pas d'une douce et brève neige d'hiver, mais d'un blizzard infernal.

Il l'avait dépassé. Near l'avait dépassé. Il ne travaillait jamais ailleurs qu'en classe. Il faisait ses devoirs mais c'était tout. En bref : Near ne travaillait presque pas et pourtant il était devenu très vite le premier.

Mello n'avait pas aimé pas perdre sa place : il avait travaillé dur pour redevenir premier sans résultats. Il aurait laissé tomber si ça n'avait pas bouleversé tant de choses dans sa vie.

Les adultes ne parlaient plus de lui comme le successeur de L. Ils parlaient de Near.

Les autres enfants ne l'admiraient plus. Ils admiraient Near.

Les professeurs ne le donnaient plus comme exemple. Ils donnaient Near.

Near.

En quelques jours seulement, la petit boule de neige avait pris toute le place dans l'existence de Mello.

Mais le pire, le plus insupportable pour le jeune garçon, ce fut quand il dut partager Lawliet avec Near. Les moments en seul à seul avec celui qu'il voyait comme un modèle s'étaient raréfiés, au profits de moments avec Lawliet ET Near. Et ça, Mello ne l'avait pas supporté.

Tout le reste aurait pu passer. Ce n'était pas si grave après tout. Mais quand il avait vu pour la première fois Near et Lawliet ensemble, ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Son « grand-frère » discutait avec Near, qui faisait un de ses éternels puzzles. Le puzzle en question était blanc avec un L imprimé dans le coin supérieur gauche. Plus tard, il avait appris que ce puzzle avait été un des jeux préférés de Lawliet quand il était jeune. Il l'avait donné à Near. Pas à Mello, qu'il aimait et connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps. A Near.

Quand il avait appris ça, Mello s'était senti irrémédiablement remplacé. Remplacé par Near. Remplacé dans les paroles des adultes, dans les yeux des enfants mais surtout, surtout, il s'était senti remplacé dans le cœur de Lawliet. Immédiatement, il n'a plus eu qu'une seule idée en tête : reprendre sa place. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il allait les récupérer, les compliments, l'admiration, l'affection qu'on lui donnait autrefois ! Il allait les récupérer, quitte à ce que sa santé en pâtisse !

C'est ce qu'il avait fait : il s'était mis à travailler tous les soirs, beaucoup, parfois jusqu'à l'aube. Il compensait le manque de sommeil par une forte consommation de thé, de café et de sucre, particulièrement le chocolat noir. Il avait toujours préféré le chocolat au lait, mais il s'était juré de ne plus y toucher jusqu'à ce qu'il ai vaincu Near, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. C'était un moyen comme un autre de se motiver. La douceur du chocolat au lait comme souvenir des jours avant Near, l'amertume du chocolat noir pour se rappeler à chaque seconde en quoi Near avait transformé sa vie.

Le chocolat noir était d'ailleurs devenu pour lui le symbole même de son combat.

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été sans conséquences. La sur-consommation de théine et de caféine et les nombreuses nuits blanches avaient complètement déréglé son horloge interne. Il n'avait que sept ans ! Il était devenu semi-insomniaque, peut-être à vie. Le manque de sommeil ruinait sa santé et le rendait plus vulnérable aux maladies, surtout l'hiver. Les rhumes succédaient aux grippes et aux angines. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Mello de travailler. Travailler pour être aimé.

Pour la énième fois, Mello chiffonna le papier sur lequel il écrivait une réponse. Ça non plus ça ne marchait pas. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Deux heures moins le quart. Mais pourquoi il n'y arrivait-il pas ? Near y serait déjà arrivé depuis longtemps...

Near... Rein que de penser au petit garçon agaçait profondément Mello. Le plus énervant dans l'histoire était sans doute que Near se fichait éperdument d'être le meilleur. Il avait tout mais n'en profitait pas. C'était à peine si il remarquait tous les privilèges qu'on lui donnait et que Mello avait perdu.

Mello leva les yeux de son équation. Soixante-trois. Encore ? Soixante-trois. Soixante-trois. Soixante-trois ! Ces deux chiffres... additionnés, ils donnaient l'âge de Near. Ils étaient des boucles soyeuses... comme les cheveux de Near. Ils pourraient même presque ressembler à des pièces de puzzles... comme les puzzles de Near. Quel enfer...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Non... ! Mello se retourna vivement. Ce ne pouvait quand même pas être... Si !

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, Near » répondit Mello, acerbe.

-Je me suis réveillé et je n'arrive plus à dormir. Je suis venu prendre un livre pour me distraire.

-Pauvre chou » râilla Mello.

Une minute... il était seul avec son rival. Tout monde dormait. Near ne criait jamais, du moins pas pour rien, et ne pourrait donc pas les réveiller. Quelle belle occasion...

-Et toi Mello ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Comment ce sale petit fantôme osait-il lui parler avec tant d'indifférence ? Mello aurait préféré que sa haine soit réciproque. Tout aurait alors été tellement plus simple ! Les adultes auraient peut-être compris pourquoi il haïssait tant Near.

-Je travailles. Va t'en, tu me gênes.

-Je veux juste prendre un livre pour lire.

-Va t'en je te dis !

-Je vais le faire une fois que j'aurais mon livre.

-Eh bah le voilà ton livre !

De rage, Mello attrape un livre au hasard, pourvu qu'il soit suffisamment gros, et lui lance dessus. Near le reçoit en pleine poitrine et s'écroule par terre.

« Je... Je l'ai eu... » pensa Mello. Il resta pétrifié. Il l'avait eu. Non, Near n'était pas mort, mais il devait avoir très mal : son visage était crispé par la douleur et il se tenait la poitrine, roulé en boule sur le sol.

Il l'avait eu... Il avait réussi à retirer le masque d'indifférence du visage de son rival. Même le bruit de pas d'une personne qui courait dans le couloir ne le tira pas de sa stupéfaction. Lawliet entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ?

Il ne se posa pas la question longtemps. Near écroulé par terre, une grosse encyclopédie à côté et Mello debout en face. Lawliet jeta un regard noir à Mello et aida Near à se relever. Celui-ci expliqua à son aîné qu'il avait simplement voulut aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque quand Mello l'avait attaqué sans raison. Lawliet prit la main du petit garçon et choisit un livre. Near approuva le choix et les deux garçons sortirent de la bibliothèque. Juste avant de disparaître dans le couloir, Lawliet leva les yeux et posa son regard sur Mello. Son sourire disparut, ses yeux s'assombrirent, puis il s'en alla avec son petit protégé.

Ce regard noir et froid transperça Mello aussi sûrement que la lame d'un couteau... ou une balle de revolver. Le blond ne bougea plus, paralysé. Ce qu'il ressentait ? Il ne saurait même pas le décrire. Il avait l'impression de s'effondrer, à l'intérieur.

Il avait mal. Aussi sûrement que Near devait avoir mal à la poitrine, Mello avait mal. Non... à l'heure qu'il était, Near ne devait plus rien avoir. Un beau bleu tout au plus, rien de bien douloureux. Mello, lui, avait l'impression qu'il ne cesserait jamais de souffrir.

Comme un zombie, presque inconscient de ce qu'il faisait, il ramassa ses affaires, éteignit la lumière et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il passa par malheur devant la chambre de Near. Il entendit une voix, douce, calme.

Mello ne put résister à la tentation de jeter un œil par la serrure. Ce qu'il vit acheva de le détruire : Lawliet était assis sur le lit de Near et lisait une histoire au petit garçon. Le détective souriait. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Near, puis un baiser sur le front, avant de reprendre l'histoire.

Mello sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Comment... ? Quand Lawliet s'était-il mit à préférer Near ? QUAND ? Deux larmes de rage coulèrent en silence sur les joues du blond qui s'enfuit en courant vers sa chambre. Il y entra vivement et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna et se trouva face au miroir. Il lui renvoyait un reflet. Son reflet. Son visage. Ses yeux. Mello se détourna. Pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas connaître, il ne voulait pas se voir. Il posa ses affaires de travail sur la commode.

Alors comme ça, c'était lui qui souffrait le plus, et c'était Near qu'on réconfortait ? Mais quand, quand est-ce que Lawliet l'avait trahi comme ça pour ce sale petit fantôme ?

Il pensa un moment à s'installer sur son lit mais il se ravisa. Il n'en avait pas envie. Puis il songea à s'enfuir dans le jardin. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas faire ce plaisir à Near. Personne ne devait savoir que ça l'affectait de ne plus être le favori de Lawliet.

Mello s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et s'assit sur le rebord, les pieds sur le toit. Sa chambre était au dernier étage, sous la mansarde. Il n'y avait pas de « au-dessus », sinon le ciel. Au-dessous de lui Mello contempla les quatre étages qui le séparaient du sol. Si il sautait, est-ce qu'il se tuerai ? Peut-être. Pas sûr. … Non, sans doute pas. Il se casserait sûrement les côtes et succomberait peut-être à ses blessures mais il ne se tuerait sans doute pas sur le coup. Il agoniserait un moment avant, et encore, il serait aisément sauvé si quelqu'un appelle une ambulance à temps.

« Je me demande bien comment réagiraient les autres si je mourrai... » se demanda le garçon. Near resterait impassible. Ça ne lui ferai ni chaud ni froid. Les adultes et Lawliet seraient peut-être tristes, mais au moins ce ne sera pas leur précieux « successeur de L » qui serait mort. Les autres enfants le regretteraient par contre, avant de l'oublier. Matt... Matt, lui pleurerait sûrement. Et il ne l'oublierait pas, lui. Mello se retourna : son camarade de chambre a toujours eu le sommeil lourd. Il dormait comme un bienheureux. Tant mieux. En ce moment, Mello montrait une faiblesse. Mais il n'y avait qu'un être sur cette planète à qui il acceptait de la montrer : Lawliet. C'était lui et lui seul qui pouvait le voir faible et fragile. Même lorsqu'il était seul, Mello n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Ça blessait son ego.

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Mello se hissa par la fenêtre sur le toit et s'y cacha, juste à côté. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvir et retint son souffle.

-Mello ? » appela doucement une voix calme.

Lawliet ! Que faire ? Aller le voir ou non ?

-Mello, tu es là ?

Aller le voir ? Ne pas y aller ? Se jeter dans ses bras et lui raconter sa peine ?

-Mello, ce n'est pas pour te gronder. Je veux juste qu'on parle. Juste nous deux.

Juste eux deux... C'était ça que voulait Mello. Mais si c'était pour lui dire que Near ne lui voulait pas de mal et que ce serait gentil d'aller s'excuser ?

-Mello, réponds-moi, je sais que tu es là.

Mello s'apprêtait à aller le voir quand, finalement, il s'arrêta. Non. Il n'irait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui en voulait. Il en voulait à Lawliet. Il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir compris, de ne pas avoir vu sa peine, sa douleur. De ne pas avoir vu que lui, Mello, souffrait bien plus que Near.

La porte de la chambre se referma, les pas de Lawliet s'éloignèrent. Il était trop tard. Lawliet était parti. Mello regretta instantanément de ne pas être allé vers lui. Il aurait tellement voulut le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il comptait pour lui, s'excuser pour Near aussi... Mais non. Il ne l'avait pas fait et il le regrettait. Atrocement.

Mello avait mal. Terriblement mal dans la poitrine. Son cœur se serra, une boule enfla dans sa gorge et le petit garçon éclata en sanglots silencieux. Quelle douleur ! Quels remords ! Lawliet était venu pour lui, rien que pour lui, et il l'avait délibérément repoussé. Il avait mal ! Tellement mal ! De grosses larmes amère roulaient sur ses joues sans discontinuer. Il aurait voulut crier, hurler sa peine et sa souffrance, mais sa fierté le lui interdisait. Il avait suffisamment honte de pleurer devant lui-même, pas la peine de pleurer devant les autres.

Dans le ciel noir, la lune semblait se moquer de lui et les étoiles brillaient, le narguant de leur éclat.

Alors, tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Mello. Il souffrait, c'était un fait. Il avait mal et c'était de la faute de Near. Near lui avait pris sa place et quand il aurait surpassé Near tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ce soir-là, le garçon se fit une promesse silencieuse.

« Near, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, même si je dois mourir pour ça, je me vengerai. Je te ferai payer tout ce que tu me fais endurer chaque jour. Je redeviendrai premier, même si je dois te tuer pour ça. Je ferai tout, Near, tout. J'irai même jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut pour reprendre ma place.

_Reprendre ma place_ ».

L'ironie fut que ce travail acharné était voué à être vain, car il essayait de reprendre une place dans le cœur de Lawliet qu'il n'avait en vérité jamais perdue.

_**Fin**_

_Message de Jeremiah : Eh, j'ai dit que ce serai une OS, pas une Happy-End ^^ ! Désolée pour tous ceux qui attendaient « l'arrivée de Matt », elle sera publiée avant le 21 décembre 2011, c'est promis ! Elle est un cours de correction et de copie ! Certains l'auront peut-être deviné, je suis en train de travailler sur la découverte de Mello par Watari. Mais celle-là, je ne peux pas vous promettre de vous l'offrir avant Noël ! Peut-être pour le nouvel an mais ce n'est pas sûr. En tout cas, vous l'aurez !_

_**Si l'un d'entre vous a envie de voir écrit un passage de l'enfance de Matt, Near, Mello ou L, faites moi signe ! Par contre, je ne peux rien faire qui inclus Beyond Birthday, désolée.**_


End file.
